The Birds and the Bees
by Zona Toxica
Summary: SEQUEL TO DIFFICULT TO LOOK AWAY. There comes a time when your parents try to give that 'special talk', now it's Vegeta's and Goku's turn to try and explain...where babies come from...but they get surprises,a lot of them. Not all stroy is going to be about the birds and the bees. I used the name becuase I thought it would fit nicely to the boys growing up... WARNING: Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, hi, hi, hi! Ok guys you asked for it!**_

_**Applefanfic thanks for the help dude.**_

_**This entire story from beginning to end is dedicated to my friend FutureTrunks98... hope you like!**_

_**I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN THE DISCLAIMER**_

**CHAPTER ONE: DADDY! LET'S GO TO THE PARK!**

Pleasantly, oh so comfortable they slept, Vegeta was sleeping belly down with his chin under his folded arms, his husband snored loudly, Kakarot was sleeping over Vegeta's nude, smooth back, nothing could wake them up…next to them there was a little crib, inside there was a baby girl of almost a year old, she had black hair, long eyelashes, porcelain skin like her mommy, she was snoring like her daddy, the room smelled so good, like baby powder, Kakarot didn't know why, but babies always smelled good, didn't matter if they were dirty, babies always smelled good. Sniff one from time to time. Lily was the baby girl's name, the name of her grandmother, her name was Lily Destiny Son, oh she was the joy of the house, Kakarot loved to spend his hours looking at her, Vegeta was in the same state, Zeke and Dante felt with a big responsibility, they were big brothers now and they had to take care of Lily, that's what Dante said to his twin.

Vegeta's eyes flickered open, he stirred once and Kakarot lifted his head, awake.

"Ew." Vegeta made a face.

"What?"

"I think you drooled over my back."

Kakarot looked and smiled, he wiped it off making Vegeta wince, he crawled back on Vegeta's back and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, his eyes locked on the crib where his princess slept.

"I love our kids. Thank you for given them to me."

"Hm." Vegeta was falling asleep again

"Lily." He said

"Goku, I've been wondering."

"What?"

"Where do you think Raditz and Rafu are?"

"…who knows, at least they're together." He kissed Vegeta's shoulder making him shiver

"You're right."

8888

**RADITZ AND RAFU**

Rafu stretched, he rubbed the sleep off his eyes, he yawned and opened his eyes, his brown orbs stared at Raditz' sleeping face, Rafu smiled, he moved closer to Raditz' face and kissed his lips, he truly loved the man, he was crazy for him, he couldn't imagine his life without him. Raditz Son, he was completely his, all his, he kissed the man again, chuckling when the man slowly cracked one sleepy eye open. Then he opened both eyes, Raditz did nothing but stare back at him, there were actually no need of words, just by the look in their eyes they said 'I love you' why say it if you could look at it?

"Hi." Raditz whispered

"Hi."

"What time is it?"

"Early."

_Obviously _he rolled his eyes, Raditz sat up on the bed and ruffled his hair wildly, it puffed back into its normal self, no more bed head, lucky.

Rafu pressed his chest against Raditz' back, his hair tickled his stomach and sides, he wrapped his arms the man's neck and inhaled his scent deeply, it intoxicated him, he truly loved the man.

"The four years I was gone, I thought you had found someone else."

"You kidding, right?"

"I'm serious, I thought I was just…a candy you wanted to eat."

Rafu laughed "eat? I already did." He licked Raditz cheek

"Pervert" Raditz blushed

"You're wrong, I wanted you since the first time I saw you."

"Liar."

Raditz was slammed back on the bed with his wrists to his sides and with Rafu on top of him, straddling his stomach; he looked up at Rafu with wide eyes.

"I never lie about the one I love, I never kid about that, so you better believe me sucker."

"Ok."

"Good."

Raditz swallowed hard "this position is making me…"

"I'm way ahead of you, sweetheart." He smiled

8888

**KAKAROT AND VEGETA**

Vegeta moved a little, he closed his eyes, thinking about his brother, he wondered what he was doing at the moment, but as he was thinking about him his body thought of another thing, he squirmed.

"Goku, get off."

"I thought you liked it when I was on top of you." He purred

"Not when I have to pee, get off."

Kakarot groaned and rolled off the small body, where was Raditz and Rafu? Who knows where they are, he hasn't seen them in months, they just disappeared, but at least they had solved their problems, he looked at his ring, he laughed when he remembered his wedding, the look on Mr. Vegeta's faces, his death glares still scared him shitless, maybe he will be scared off the man till the day he died, seriously a man of 24 years of age afraid of a man who was what? 40? Nah maybe a little older, everyone wore a smile except for him, he still threats him today, thank God they only visit him on Fridays, right after the boys get out of school. Speaking of boys, Kakarot looked at the clock, it was 9 sharp.

_Zeke and Dante will be here in 3…2…1_ the door was slammed open and two twin boys ran inside, their sudden burst didn't wake Lily, she sure was a heavy sleeper, seems she just got used to her loud brothers, though she sometimes got scared and cried.

"Hey, hey, doubles, you'll wake up your sister."

"Daddy you gotta get up." Zeke jumped on the bed and jumped on Kakarot's lap

"Huh? For what?"

"Daddy, you said that you would take us to the park today." Dante climbed on the bed

"I did?"

"You did!" Vegeta said from inside the bathroom

"Thanks, babe!" He rolled his eyes

"Daaaaaaaaddy, you promised!" Zeke whined

"Shhh! Ok, ok, but it's a bit early."

"Exactly." Zeke smiled

"What?"

"Daddy, nobody is at the park at this time and that means."

"That we have the park, just me and Dante."

"Zeke and me will play more than the other boys and when the other boys come to the park."

"We will be tired and we will come back home and take a nap!" Zeke smiled

"You planned this very well."

"Yes, yes, daddy." Both boys laughed

"I truly admire your intellect for being six year olds." He ruffled his sons' hair

"Let's go daddy, let's go!" Zeke pulled on his father's pajama pants

"Come on, come on!" Dante held onto Goku bear.

"Ok, ok, let me just get a shirt, should we take Lily?"

"No!" both boys answered

"Why not?" Kakarot looked confused

"She cries a lot!"

"Yeah! And we want to play with you daddy, we don't want you to take Lily."

"…" he looked at his baby girl

"Mommy will take care of her." Dante ran up to Vegeta when he came out with a toothbrush in his mouth, he smiled and hugged his leg.

"Mommy, you are going to take care of Lily right mommy, right!" Zeke hugged his other leg

Vegeta looked at Kakarot, the man, scratched the back of his head and shrugged back, he told Vegeta that the boys wanted to go to the park but didn't want their sister to come along, Vegeta rolled his eyes, told him to take their boys to the park, saying that it was too cold for the baby to be out. That solved it! the boys ran excited out towards the car, they ran up to their daddy and pulled on his hands, they began singing along to a radio song, Kakarot smiled at his twins, one day they were so little and now look at them, two strong boys, Zeke and Dante, he smiled wider when the boys got more excited as they saw the park in view.

"Ok, boys, go."

"YEAH!"

And off they went, going up the slide, running to the swings, the see-saw, everything they could find, their laughter was a song to Kakarot's ears, he sat on a small bench and looked at his boys, Zeke pushed Dante on the swing while Dante kept saying 'harder Zeke!', Kakarot flinched when a woman sat next to him, she smiled at him, he smiled back, it was an awkward smile, the lady was wearing all tight, you know workout clothes, she was sweating like crazy too, he began to get nervous when she scooted closer to him, he gave her a friendly smile and scooted away from her, it kept on like that till he nearly fell off the seat, girls had always made him nervous, they had things that made him nervous, but this lady was annoying him, he looked back at her, she smiled, showing off her white, straight teeth, her blue eyes sparkling, and her chest almost pressing against his arm, he looked at his kids, Zeke waved at him from the slide, he waved back, Dante sent him a kiss, he smiled at his young twin.

"Your kids?" the woman asked

"Yes."

"They're beautiful."

"Thanks." He looked away from her

"You married?"

"Uh, yes."

"Your wife is a lucky one."

"I'm lucky to have him."

She raised her eyebrows, kinda impressed "he's very lucky!"

_Why are you talking to me? _He smiled kindly at her, he wanted the time to pass quickly, he wanted the twins to get tired and he wanted to go home to his 'wife' and daughter, this woman was making him more annoyed, actually the grand majority of his neighbors annoyed him, they were all very nosey, asking things they shouldn't, now he knew why his father decided to move from that place, he was considering the idea right now, they had to move, they couldn't live there forever, for two reasons, one the neighbors and two Zeke, Dante and Lily were growing up and sooner or later they will need their personal space, he couldn't let the twins stay in the same room forever, yes they were together since before being born and they were together now and every hour of the day, but the twins also needed to find themselves, you know, their own individuality, find things they liked. Lily, well she couldn't stay in her parent's room forever! He wanted to give his princess her own room, will all her toys and pinkish things, she was still a baby, but the girl sure knew how to move them, she cried and there goes mommy and daddy, she wanted a toy, cried for it and she would have it to chew on it, sometimes making her brothers cry, that would have to change, he nodded to himself. They are defiantly going to move, but not now of course, he would have to talk with Vegeta.

He looked at his watch "dammit."

"Have more kids besides them?"

"A baby girl."

"Oh! I bet she's adorable!"

"Much."

"I'd like to get to know you and your family more profound."

"Ah…"

"How stupid of me!" she laughed "I'm your new neighbor, I just moved next door."

"Oh, yeah, I remember."

"My name's Brett Lee." She stretched her hand

"Kakarot Son." He shook her hand, now that he looked at her more closely, she looked very familiar, but from where?

"Listen, my daughter is having her fourth birthday this Friday, it'd be great if you bring your boys, we'll have a trampoline, it's safe, so you should bring them along."

"Sure."

"Great!" She smiled "well gotta go, my cousin is waiting for me."

_I don't care…_ "I'll see you this Friday."

"Bye."

She waved bye and ran off to who knows where, he looked at his watch again and looked up to call his kids, it was time to go, like if they boys read his mind they came running to him with red and sweaty faces, other kids were arriving with their moms and dads.

"What in God's name happened to you!?" He looked at the bump on Zeke's forehead

"I fell."

"From where!?"

"The slide, but I'm ok, daddy."

"I'm glad, but your ma is gonna kill me."

"Why?"

"He'll say I wasn't taking care of you and that I'm an idiot and-"

"It's ok, daddy." Zeke giggled

"You look like a unicorn." Dante said as he gently touched the bump

"Ouch! Dante that hurt!"

"Sorry." He smiled

Kakarot cupped Zeke's face and looked at the bump, yep, Vegeta was so going to kill him, when did it happen? He didn't even notice when the kid fell…that damn woman, she distracted him, oh well, he took his sons' hands and headed to the car, he was preparing himself for Vegeta's wrath.

"Daddy! Can we go eat ice cream!?"

"Yeah! And then swimming!"

"You don't know how to swim, Dante."

"Zeke will teach me!"

"Zeke doesn't know either."

"You will show me!" Zeke smiled at him

"Sure, we'll go, if your mother doesn't cut my head off."

Zeke and Dante laughed and jumped into the car, Kakarot was planning a good excuse, but nothing came to his mind! He was nervous to see Vegeta; the man was going to choke him! No worse, he was going to cut his balls off!

_Raditz, big brother, you've always been a good liar, where the hell are you!?_

8888

Kakarot fell to his knees, he clasped his hands together and pleaded forgiveness, an hour ago Zeke had run into the house and Vegeta had screamed for him, Dante had looked up at him and shrugged and went into the house, some help he was…he was pathetic, asking a six year old for help, could he be more stupid or what? Oh well, he had shrugged and went in the house and had gotten screamed at and cursed and slapped and had his hair pulled and was called an idiot and bad father. And now he was on his knees.

"Please, baby, please forgive me, I swear that I didn't even notice!"

"THAT'S TWICE AS BAD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE WHEN YOUR SON FELL, HE COULD HAVE KILLED HIMSELF YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?"

"Nothing."

"He was talking." Zeke popped his head into the room

"What? With whom?" Vegeta crossed his arms

"Ah oh." Zeke shyly smiled at his father

"To a pretty lady." Dante said innocently.

Vegeta's eye twitched, while behind him Kakarot made them signs of 'shh!' with a desperate face, too late.

"Zeke, 'Mouse', please boys, go to the living room, take care of Lily for mommy and watch T.V ok?"

"Ok!" both boys ran off, Vegeta smiled and slammed the door shut.

"P-P-PRETTY LADY!" he turned around and began punching Kakarot

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Vegeta, she's the neighbor! Stop hitting me!"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE DOING NOTHING! THE NEIGHBOR!? OH JUST WHAT I NEEDED! FIRST THAT CHICHI BITCH, THEN THAT CHEAP WHORE JUDY AND NOW THE NEIGHBOR!?"

"Hey, hey, calm down, sweetheart! You'll wake Lily!"

"SHE WOKE UP AN HOUR AGO IDIOT!"

"Listen, she invited us to her daughter's party! Ow! Ow! This Friday!" he held onto Vegeta's hands.

"You're not thinking of going, are you!?"

"I was thinking of taking the kids."

"…" Vegeta growled low, but the glint in his eyes was terrifying

"Babe, it's a kids' party, plus she's new here. Don't you think we'd look bad if we don't go, don't be jealous."

"I DON'T CARE HOW WE LOOK AND I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"I think you are."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS, I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Why? You don't even know her."

"SHE'S PROBABLY SOME BITCH THAT WANTS TO GET YOU OUT OF YOUR JEANS!"

"See, see, you are jealous."

"Kakarot." He growled

Kakarot smiled and hugged Vegeta tightly, slowly the short man relaxed and wrapped his hand around his torso, Kakarot cupped Vegeta's face and kissed his lips.

"Baka." He said

"Don't call me that." Vegeta growled back and kissed his husband again

8888

Kakarot and Vegeta made their way to the living room were Zeke was watching T.V while Lily sat between his legs and pulled on his hair while she chewed one of his toys, Zeke was more tolerant than Dante, Dante sat on the couch and was reading a book, Kakarot sat on the couch with Vegeta on his lap, he pouted when Vegeta moved next to him and bend down to grab their smiling, squishy daughter who had crawled to them, after a few minutes Zeke felt the need to bug Dante so he began to mess with him.

"Zeke, stop it."

Zeke laughed and kept bothering him "what are you reading."

"Mommy, tell him to stop."

"Zeke, leave your brother alone." He said while Lily laughed and was on her wobbly legs with his help.

Zeke obeyed, he sat next to his twin but a few minutes later he began to bother him again, Dante frowned, he put his book down and looked at his twin.

"Zeke."

The boy with mint green eyes looked at Dante with a finger in his nose "yeah?"

"Eww, don't do that, that's gross!"

Zeke pulled his finger out and smiled while scratching the back of his head, Dante rolled his eyes and twisted his mouth at his twin, he didn't want to say it, but Zeke left him no choice, he knew he was going to break his brother's heart, maybe.

"Sorry!" Zeke smiled

Dante rolled his eyes "you like that candy called 'candy corn' right?"

"Yes! It's my favorite candy!"

"Did you know that candy corn isn't real corn?"

"No!" his mouth dropped "it has to be real corn! The name says 'candy corn', Dante, you're kidding right, Dante, right!?"

"I kid you not."

Dante went back to reading, leaving Zeke very sad and very confused…candy corn isn't real corn!?

Kakarot looked at his Dante with wide eyes "wow…that kid is very smart."

Vegeta looked at their son too, he smiled up at his man and shook his head, Kakarot was very easy to impress, like the time Lily said her first word 'Moo' he got all excited and felt like crying because he didn't have the video camera close by, Vegeta only laughed at how overwhelmed Kakarot got.

"He reads a lot." He said

"Yeah, but which kid, of six years old, uses the words 'I kid you not', huh?"

Vegeta chuckled "honey, he reads a lot, his acknowledge increases the more he reads."

Kakarot scratched the scar on the back of his head, he thought for a second and pouted a little, he looked at Vegeta.

"I never read till I was second grade, I think."

"I wonder how you made it to college."

Kakarot blushed "hey! That's not funny, babe!"

"I'm kidding, sweet face, gosh!"

"I do read." He said taking his daughter in his hands, she smiled and pulled on his bangs

"Pft! When?"

"When you were pregnant of Lily!" he defended himself

Vegeta scoffed "Once, and you didn't even made through chapter two."

"…when I was in high school, I read a lot in college!"

"That's because they forced you, if it were for your own will, you wouldn't even touch a book." Vegeta remarked

"I…hmmm." He thought again "true."

"Baka."

Vegeta laughed and kissed Kakarot gently on the cheek, the man pouted and Vegeta got the hint, he leaned closer and kissed his man's lips.

"Muuaah!" Kakarot smiled

"Moo." Lily said to her daddy, her big black eyes sparkled

"Moo to you too." he replied with a grin and kissed her little nose

"I'm impressed that you made it to college."

"Hey!"

"Kidding! Kidding!" Vegeta laughed.

8888

_**Gosh, what do you think? Should I continue? What do you think huh, huh? Did you like the first chapter? Or should I just leave it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**God dammit! I have my stupid sisters fighting, literally over me!**_

_**ShadowWolf0998 Dude, thanks for the help. **_

_**Buuna, is ShadowWolf0998's and my creation! Majin Buu in a female, imagine her.**_

_**This is so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, hard!**_

_**Very long chapter.**_

_**Remember FB is for flashback.**_

**CHAPTER TWO: RADITZ' MEMORY OF A STRANGER.**

_How long has it been? I can't believe that it's been this long, I thought we no longer had a future, but here we are, living a normal life, you have me and I have you, since I met you I became a different person, thanks to you I left that liquid behind me, that liquid that I once said I loved, I thought I would never be able to stop my addiction, but I did, but it wasn't for me, I did it because you told me to, and I did it because I love you. You made the person I am today, I don't love you for who you are, I love you because I can be myself when I'm with you._

_When did we make it official? Was it before I left or right after? Do you think we should take to the other level? I'm afraid that you will say 'no'._

Raditz sighed as he passed his hand through his long, soft hair. At first he was confused, thinking that Rafu and him would only be fuck buddies, he never thought that he was gonna actually, fall in love, yes! He was deeply in love with the crazy, ever sexual guy, ever sexual because Rafu most of the times was the one to coax him to the bedroom, lately he's been the one to be in charge, riding him like if it were his last day on earth, he didn't mind of course, too much of something couldn't be that bad, could it?

He silently pulled the keys to his and Rafu's department, with a soft push, the door moved, he looked around, everything was dark, Raditz chuckled, he hoped Rafu wasn't playing one of his games, he sometimes caused him to shit his pants, Rafu enjoyed jumping on him.

"Rafu?" He called

There was no answer, he looked around the small home, his lover was nowhere around, he turned the lights from the kitchen and saw a small piece of paper on the table.

_Raditz, I'm over at Vegeta's, the twerp made me babysit, I bet that he and his bag of muscles are gonna fuck somewhere in the city. _

_I'll see you later._

_Rafu._

Raditz raised an eyebrow and chuckled, he's never met someone like Rafu, so open-minded, so loving, so…horny. He shivered at the thought that popped inside his head.

What should he do now? The house was boring without the lovable guy around, Raditz stripped down, walking to the living room in nothing but boxers and socks, he took his entire hair in one hand and held it back in a ponytail, the shorter hairs standing on end. He turned the T.V on, browsing through the channels, he stopped at a music channel, the song immediately made him feel shivers and blush, it was the same song that Rafu was singing the other day, it went something like 'I wanna fuck you like and animal' and 'I wanna feel you from the inside' he thought that only his brother heard those kinds of songs, but he was wrong. Kakarot had matured lately, not much, he still had that kid inside him, but he had always said that it was better to be immature than mature, leave the mature terms for old people, right now they were young and should live the wild life, right? He groaned when the phone rang, he let it ring for a couple of minutes; he finally answered slowly pressing the cold machine to his ear.

/"Raditz?"/

"Yeah?"

/"God damn it, Raditz, you fucking scared me, moron."/

"Scare you? Why?" He smiled

/"Well, you didn't pick up quickly and the only thing a heard for a while was breathing."/

"…" He began to breathe heavily. Just to tease.

/"Raditz?"/

"…"

/"Raditz! Dammit!"/

"I'm here!" He laughed.

/"Stupid boy, you made me wake Lily…"/

"Oh, now it's my fault?"

/"Yes, anyways are you home?"/

"Yes, why?"

/"No reason, I just wanted to check you out, I'll be home in a few, ok?"/

"Sure, get here after midnight, I have a sexy boy here and I don't want you to ruin my porno movie." He couldn't hold back his grin.

/"Hmmm, I bet you'll have twice the fun with me."/

"You think?"

/"Babe, no kid can blow your mind the way I do."/

"Wanna bet?" He could sense that they were getting somewhere.

They haven't talked this way for a while, Raditz could only smile in excitement, he was eager to see what surprises Rafu would give out tonight, he was glad to have Rafu for himself, those four years had been hell.

/"The loser will sleep on the couch."/

"Deal."

Rafu chuckled through the phone /"I have to go, Zeke and Dante want a bedtime story, I have to give them their milk and I have to bathe Lily and then I'll be home when these love birds get home from their workout."

"Awwww, you sound so mother-like, you'll make a great mom when we have kids."

/"Shut up."/

Raditz laughed when he was left to hear a beep sound, after reflecting on the subject about babies he really began to wonder what it would feel like to be a father, he never thought about the topic until today, the way he saw his father act with them and the way he fed them and when they got sick he would sat be their bedside until dawn, Bardock was his idol, he really admired the man, Mr. Vegeta was a strict man but he got the chance to see the sweet, tender side of the rough man when he was with Vegeta and Rafu, he smiled and saw a sparkle in the man's eyes, he admired the man too. Raditz sighed; he couldn't believe that he actually admitted that he admired his brother too! Kakarot was so lovable with his kids, always making them laugh and having tickle fights with them, to the point of cuddling with his three children and gorgeous 'wife' in the bed, Kakarot and Vegeta were great parents, they gave everything the kids asked for, though they did have their limits. Raditz ran a hand through his hair, what would he be like if he were a father? Damn! Even Kakarot's friend Josh was a goof with his daughter! He was jealous! He laughed, he finally admitted it, he was jealous of the guys from fatherhood, he remembered what his brother told him the other day, Bulma was pregnant! Yamcha was a father too!

"Oh my God!" He threw his hands in the air, that was so annoying!

_I'm staying behind, the guys are younger than me and they already have their kids…I'll have to ask Rafu, I don't want my kids to call me grandpa…oh that sounded so lame! _He laughed at his own nonsense, him, a grown man thinking so childlike, he couldn't believe it, Raditz shook his head and put one hand behind his head, rubbing his skull, while the other hand rested on his bare chest.

_Can you believe my thoughts Toma? I bet you're laughing your head off. _He looked at the ceiling, thinking about the last time he had with Toma, and those four years of his life in Australia. Burning hell right at his service.

_**FB:**_

Tired and wasted, Raditz crawled to an alley, somewhere around the city, he was lost, he didn't know where he was, or when was the last time he was sober, much less know how many days have passed by, but he didn't care, he wanted to get away from himself, he wanted to cry out his pain out to the world to hear, he couldn't take it any longer, where was Toma? Where was Rafu? Where was his father? Where was everyone he loved? When he most needs them they just disappear, why? What did he do to deserve such treatment? He's always been a nice guy with everyone maybe that was his mistake, why was everyone giving him their backs! He couldn't believe it. What time was it? His black orbs stared up at the sky, it was night that was for sure, the moon was high above in the black sky, his stomach did a flip and he opened his mouth, letting out what his body no longer wanted, it hurt his chest and ribs, he cleaned his mouth with his ragged sleeve, that was the third time he puked, and now he felt his stomach hollow. Is hasn't rained, but then why was he wet?

Raditz looked down at his body, his vision blurry, vertigo struck his system making him want to vomit again, but that would be impossible since he had nothing in his stomach now. He squeezed his hands tightly, noticing a harsh slicing pain, he opened his palms, two huge gashes said hello, he felt an acid feeling in his throat, must be from so much alcohol and the disgusting vomit, being careful he lifted his torn and ragged shirt, noticing a few cuts and scratches in his body, he had a pretty wound a few inches away from his navel, the blood gushing out, blood ran down his stomach, he spotted another wound just below his right pectoral, his left pectoral was torn, it looked purple with some hints of blue, everything hurt so badly, when did he get hurt so much? The pain was immense, but it didn't hurt more than remembering why he was like this, life had ripped his best friend away from him, he could die now and it wouldn't matter to him, he was just a few inches away from death anyways, so what the heck.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked

_Toma? _"W-what?" His voice sounded so weak and rasp.

He looked up, feeling a tight knot in his throat as he imagined Toma in front of him, but the one in front of him was too short, in fact he was a dwarf compared to Toma, Raditz squinted his eyes, trying to see who this person was, but it was too dark. The person went down to his knees and looked at Raditz with big worried eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"W-what do you want?" Raditz saw a boy, a boy with dark skin and funny haircut. "You're just a kid…"

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"You sound like a broke record."

"I just want to know if you're alright."

"Ah, s-so you do know other words." He tried to smile

"Duh."

"I'm fine, you can go away now."

"Umm…actually I want to help you."

"Why?"

"I feel that I can trust you."

"That doesn't make sense." He grabbed onto his throbbing wound

"Oh and leaving you here next to a trash container does?"

"I don't need your help."

"Fine, then would you like something to drink? I work in the café across the street."

"I don't have any money."

"I'll pay for you."

"What would your parents say if they see you talking to some stranger?"

"We'll hear my mom in a few, she works in the café too. My dad's in prison so he won't mind, not that it matters."

Raditz looked up at the boy, nobody with a brain would suddenly help a bleeding stranger, they could cause you trouble, they could have a gun or be from a dangerous gang, but the kid was already helping him to his feet.

"Y-you shouldn't be so easy trusting."

"I know…my name's Uub." The boy wrapped Raditz' arm around his shoulder and began walking towards the warm, comfy looking café.

The door opened followed by the sound of a small bell ringing, a woman and a few men turned around to greet their new costumers, a pink skinned woman dropped her tray, the cups breaking to shreds and the cookies breaking with the impact.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled snatching her son away from the man.

Raditz nearly fell to the ground but a fat man and a tall old man grabbed him, their action made him groan loud in agony, they quickly made their way to a close table, the other customers stared in amaze, the bleeding man had a very young face, they began to wonder, where in hell was the boy's father? Their heads snapped back to their coffee when they heard the young man yell 'the fuck you looking at?!' hurt but so rude. A few seconds later, the manager came and saw Raditz, he immediately ordered the men to attend his wounds, and as the fat man tried to stop the blood from gushing out, Uub was pulled away from the men by his mother.

"Mom, he's hurt." Uub said as he looked into his mother's red eyes.

"I can see that," She leaned closer to him "but, honey, you shouldn't be so easy trusting, we don't know who he is or what his intentions are!" She hissed.

"I told him the same thing."

Mother and son looked over at a now more or less clean Raditz; the woman frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"You're a bloody mess." She said.

"Thanks…" Raditz said sickly.

"Well, now that you're here, would you like something to drink?"

"Got any beer?" Raditz held to his pectoral again.

"Sorry, but the law prohibit us to sell alcohol, and if you haven't noticed, Sir, this is a café."

"…well that's a pity."

"It sure is, now if you have nothing to do here, I'll lead you to the door-"

"Mom!" Uub crossed his arms "he's still hurt, can he at least stay here for a little while, let him a last catch his breath."

"Yeah, mom, I need to catch my breath."

"No!"

"Please, mama!" Uub gave her big puppy dog eyes.

Uub's mother growled loudly at him, she looked at Raditz, her red eyes penetrating him, she turned around followed by the other two men, but before she walked farther away from the young men, Raditz had the idea of having fun with her.

"Uh, madam?"

"What?!" The pink woman turned around.

"Actually I would like a coffee."

"…" she turned again.

"You know what, no, forget it." Raditz voice was filled with fun.

"…"

"Never mind! I do want it."

"Make up your fucking mind!" She screamed as she turned, the manager gave her a death glare, she cleared her throat "Do you want the coffee or not?"

"Yes, a big fucking cup, black."

"Sure." She hissed and wrote it down before going off to another table.

"Why did you do that?" Uub asked the hurt, less bloody man.

"I love when girls get mad."

"Oh…well, would you like something to eat?" He pointed at the food section on the small menu.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You don't even know me, I'm a stranger, I could be a killer, you know."

"What's your name?" Uub asked, his face looking the same, innocent, since the beginning, he wrote something in a small paper.

"…Raditz."

"You like bagels, Raditz?"

"Yeah."

"With peanut butter?"

"Yes, but listen, kid, you shouldn't be so naïve, you could get hurt."

"You're not a stranger anymore, I know your name, so that's the first step."

Raditz stared in shock as the short, dark skinned boy walked away when he was called, Raditz couldn't believe that in the world existed people who were so naïve and so trusting, and here he thought his brother was naïve, but this boy blew him ten points, he leaned back against the chair and listened to the electro music that filled the atmosphere, the music reminded him of Toma, he remembered when he was sixteen and Toma coaxed him to sneak out of his house while his father was sleeping, Toma had taken his hand in his own and they both ran, running and laughing, with their hands locked, he remembered that he and Toma squeezed through the people, mixing between them, he was amazed that they didn't see them when they entered the night club, he remembered lights of different colors and people were dancing and jumping and drinking, they looked so happy while couples kissed and squeezed their bodies together, he remembered being dragged to the dance floor, Toma and him jumping up and down, their laughter mixed with the intense music, the adrenaline and the intoxicating alcohol running like a stream, up and down in their systems, people dancing, swinging their heads left and right, their arms up in the air. Oh the joy and fun, he felt like if he were in a dream that day, Toma's tanned body dancing, his eyes filled with life, his mouth opened and turned up in a grin, his hair wild just like Raditz', he remembered the dizzy feeling when he was swinging his head, his hair swimming in the air, his black long hair tickling his sides when he took off his shirt, Toma was half nude too, they were sweating like crazy! But he was having so much fun!

"_Raditz! You're my best mate!" _

Tears ran down Raditz cheeks, he inhaled deeply and covered his face, when did all that disappear? He heard Uub's mother say something, then he heard the sound of the cup meeting with the table, he kept his face glued to his hands as tears kept flowing out. A few minutes later, he got his self together and peeked through a small hole in his hands, nobody was looking at him, so he took that to his advantage to clean his bruised face with his ragged shirt, he sniffled, taking a deep breath he felt a small warm hand on his shoulder. As he turned his head to look at the person, Uub placed a plate with peanut butter bagels; he gave Raditz a big smile.

"So attentive." Raditz said as he looked at Uub, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Uub's cheeks turn red.

"My job." The boy took a seat in front of the tall man, he watched him take a sip from the coffee, he winced and took a big bite from the bagel.

"What happened to the music?" Raditz asked suddenly

"Changed it, I put something so you can chill."

He nearly choked on the bread; he believed that this boy who was sitting in front of him was the most naïve person he has ever met in his long life. Chill? What was the kid talking about? But he did admit that he was feeling more relaxed now, he need to drink and cry faded slightly, he looked back at Uub, the boy had a darker color on his cheeks, he smiled, his action only made Uub giggle nervously, Raditz chuckled back, this kid stole his stress. He was grateful.

"Thank you, Uub, you saved me from starving and from freezing my ass outside."

"You're welcome."

This time it was Raditz turn to blush, he felt his cheeks burn when Uub placed his small hand over his and without noticing began to caress his knuckles. It felt nice to feel a person's skin after so long, Uub's skin felt different from Toma's and Rafu's, it was smooth and rough at the same time, Toma's was rough, Rafu's was so smooth that it sent chills down his spine every time they came into skin contact. He chuckled and pulled his hand away, taking a long drink from the coffee.

"My hero." He smiled at the kid.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, but I can stay somewhere, on a park bench or something."

"You can stay at my house."

"No." He changed his sweet attitude to a more hostile one.

"Why not?" Uub had the same innocent eyes.

"Two reasons, first reason, your mother wouldn't allow it and reason two, I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself."

"Please, it's too dangerous to stay outside, we're downtown of Dragon city, you'll get jumped and killed."

"...what?" His eyes went wide in alarm "what city?"

"Dragon city."

"What?" He whispered

"Drag-"

"I heard you, I'm not retarded!"

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"…this is bad, this is so bad." Now he felt like crying.

"Where are you from, boy?" Asked an old husky voice. It was the same man who helped him; the fat guy was standing behind him.

"Orange Star city."

Both men whistled "no, boy, you are far away from home, it'll take you a week to get there."

_How long have I been walking? Dad, daddy, I need you, why did you let me go? _Not caring that the men and young boy were looking at him, tears began to swim down his cheeks down to his neck and soaked in his ripped shirt. Life has become so hard, he never thought of having so many problems, but he did, when did life turn on him? He flinched when a warm hand touched his cheek, he looked at Uub through his blurry vision, he knew the boy was smiling at him, he then noticed that Uub was beginning to become attached to him, he couldn't let that happen, he pushed the boy's hand away and got up from the chair, he wiped his tears and began limping towards the door.

"Wait!" Uub took a fistful of Raditz shirt "where are you going?"

"I don't know, somewhere, nowhere, why do you care?"

"You can't do that, silly, listen I'll take you to my house."

"No!" He yanked himself away

Raditz felt his heart sink to his stomach when Uub gave him a worried, hurt look, he damned his weak heart, he wished he was more stone hard like his father, but no, instead he was squishy, kind hearted, like his mother, why? Why was he beginning to feel a slight care for Uub? He just met this stranger and he was now beginning to feel some kind of attachment, it must have been Uub's eyes, he looked back at big brown orbs, he nodded mentally, yes, it was his eyes, they were like some kind of magnet, with a sigh he took a step close to the boy. Uub smiled and told him to wait.

8888

Raditz placed a hand on his stomach, feeling a bit of blood gush out under his touch, he looked up at Uub's house, it wasn't too big but it wasn't that small, it looked nice in the outside. He followed the boy inside and looked around, his black eyes were glued on a picture, he took a step forward and carefully picked it up, Uub looked around five years old, he had a smiled and had his arms around a his mother, she too wore a smile. There were other pictures of Uub, he raised an eyebrow when he spotted one with a pink skinned man, he wore a big frown on his face and had his arms crossed, Raditz disliked him a little, he had a crazy air.

He was impressed when he saw an old piano, he pushed his fingers against the keys, for a while he played around with the piano until he felt a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades.

"Hi." Uub smiled

"Hey…you play piano?" Raditz said without taking his eyes off the instrument. It was beautiful.

"A little…you want me to play for you?"

"So attentive." He nodded and sat in a close by couch.

"You're my guest." He took a seat and gently touched the keys.

The boy played a sad, breathtaking song, it was beautiful, though it made Raditz' heart sink deeper and deeper, his heart couldn't sink any further, could it? Nothing but old memories washed over his brain, he hated it, he hated Uub for being so kind to him, he hated his talent, he hated the boy for making him cry, he had lost count of how many times he has cried, but it was a lot. He thought that only girls cried a lot, but apparently men could cry as much as a woman, he could almost hear his classmates' laughter in his ears, he could hear them laughing at him for crying like a child, but it wasn't his fault, it was God's fault, how dare he take Toma, his grandfather, his mother…how could he take them away without his permission?! He took them away in the most awful way…his grandfather was killed by some drunken driver, his mother faded away with her lack of blood, Toma, he had his sickness to advanced, nobody could do anything for him, nothing but wait till the virus ate him little by little. It was God's fault…it was His fault…

"That was beautiful, Uub."

"Thank you."

"Who taught you?"

Uub went silent; he took a deep breath and looked back at the piano "my father."

"That guy from the picture?"

"Yes…"

"Well, he taught you well, though he does have this…sorry for the word, he had this crazy aura."

"No, it's ok, he does." He let go of a shaky breath "but you know, despite hating me so much like he says, he loved to teach me new things…"

_Hate you? _How could it be possible for a father to hate his son?! His own flesh and blood! Raditz has never heard anybody say that till today, he was impressed that that man could hate his son, Uub was a nice kid, naïve but had a giant heart, he wasn't going to ask question, besides, he was a stranger after all.

"You mind if I put some music on?" He asked out of the blue.

Uub looked at him, feeling hurt that Raditz ignored his feelings "sure." He said with a shrug.

The sound of the classic pop music took over the room, Uub turned around to look at Raditz, the man smiled down at him, he moved his shoulder blades along with the music, he offered his hand to Uub, the boy blushed and looked confused at him. The man had put on one of his father's favorite albums.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Raditz asked

"I don't know how to dance." He said shyly

"Neither do I, but who gives a shit, we're alone." He smiled wider

_He reminds me of someone…_Uub smiled and took the man's hand, he laughed when Raditz to silly dance and snap his fingers, pretending to be the famous singer and dancer.

"You are so dumb!" Uub laughed

"Dance with me, kid." He spun on his heels "sing with me."

"Oh my God!" He laughed harder

"Billie Jean is not my lover, she's just a girl who claims that I am the one, but the kid is not my son…" Raditz acted silly and kept snapping his fingers.

This time Uub didn't leave him behind, he began dancing along too and singing with the man he met just a few hours ago.

It was all laughter and fun now, spinning around and clapping with the rhythm, Raditz took Uub's hand and spun him around, in that moment he felt that something went snap inside him, it was too late to go back now…he was attached to Uub.

Uub smiled as he was spun, he then remembered who Raditz looked like, his funny attitude and awfully gorgeous features reminded him of the guy he still had a crush on, Kakarot Son. Though he doubted they had any kind of connection.

Uub took a step back and laughed louder again when Raditz put both of his arms behind his head and wiggle his hips with the beat, it was very funny, he even pouted, Uub was nearly peeing in his pants.

"Stop it, Raditz, I'm gonna pee!" The boy had tears in his eyes

Raditz obeyed and turned the stereo off, he panted and looked back at Uub who was supporting himself on the back of the couch, he chuckled and wiped his tears away.

"Are you happy now?" Raditz asked

"Yes, why?"

"Because, I mentioned your father and you were sad. But now that you're happy…" He trailed off when he noticed what he did.

"…you, did this because-"

"Where's your bathroom? You don't mind if I take a bath, do you?"

"Of course not, umm, down the hall on your right."

"Thank you."

8888

Pain, it took over his senses, the hot water washed the dry blood of his sore body, he believed that he lost more blood than tears, his head felt light, his vision went back to normal.

Raditz looked down at his naked body, studying the wounds, he was hurt badly.

8888

With a groan Raditz took a seat on the edge of Uub's bed, the boy looked worried, he quickly left the room and came back with an Aid-kit and a bottle of whiskey that Raditz asked him to bring, nervously he kneeled in front of Raditz, between his knees and gently moved his unbuttoned shirt to the side, with extreme carefulness he pressed the cold cotton against an opened, red wound, he heard the man hiss loudly, only making him more nervous.

"I'm sorry." Uub apologized as he pressed it again, soaking it with blood.

"It's ok…" Raditz watched him, a knot forming in his throat as he began to remember his good times with his best friend. He filled his mouth with the poison and swallowed it like water.

He needed Rafu more than ever, he needed him, he wanted to touch him, speak to him, but instead he was kilometers away from home and letting a stranger clean his wounds. He felt a little aroused when Uub's fingertips brushed against pelvic bone. Raditz began to get a little agitated, his breath coming out short.

Uub couldn't control the feeling within himself, slowly and nervously he looked up at Raditz, his breath invaded Uub's nostrils, it smelled like nothing but alcohol, dry tears inked his cheeks. The boy trembled as he came face to face with the man he just met.

And it happened. Raditz stared in shock at the boy's face, who's lips were pressed gently against his own, he held his breath and didn't move an inch, he felt Uub press himself a little closer, deepening the kiss, but he could just stare back at him. But he couldn't understand what his body was doing, he felt his heart race as it sank deep into his stomach, he wanted to move away but part of him wanted to run his fingertips up and down Uub's dark skin, his mind shut down, there was a buzzing noise in both his ears making it very difficult to think. With a sigh he pushed Uub away, he put both hands on the boy's shoulders when he leaned forward again, the knot in his throat chocked him harshly, he couldn't believe what he let the boy do. What was wrong with Uub? He shouldn't be kissing a man he just met.

"Raditz…" He whispered, both of his hands shyly traveled up and into the dark, soft, long mane, Uub leaned forward again, his lips itchy with Raditz' breath, the man shook his head.

"Don't…you're…" he closed his eyes, Uub held his breath and kissed Raditz again.

_You're…making…a terrible…mistake…_Raditz' embraced the slim body.

8888

Uub scratched the air, tears ran down his face and into his ears, he dropped both his arms on his face, one arm hiding his tear eyes, the other was being abused by his teeth, he sank his canines deep into his skin, he savored his blood and the pain Raditz was causing him, but he felt more pleasure than pain, that's what made him cry.

Raditz closed his eyes, groaning as his hips rocked in and out of the body underneath him, he was lost in pleasure to think of what he was doing, the skin contacted was making him crazy, it was too much pleasure to handle.

Uub gasped and whimpered at the sensation of Raditz' cock messaging his insides, he arched against the man when he felt a wave of pleasure crash, he buried his nails deeply, ragging Raditz flesh, making it bleed as he folded his legs around the man's waist, feeling him go deeper, he moaned as he felt another wave of that delicious tingling pleasure, he dropped his head against the pillow, staring at the wall. His eyes went wide and a scream of pure pleasure escaped his mouth.

Raditz knew that was Uub's special spot, with a smile he kept his concentration there. Making Uub screaming louder and louder with every bump, he jerked slightly, feeling his stomach go tight, Uub whimpered as he arched and jerked violently.

Raditz felt his eardrum burst with Uub's scream, his hips thrust faster, his heart beat was in his throat and ears, guilt washed over him as he slammed himself deeply inside the boy and unloaded inside him.

Both felt completely numb, Uub was finding it very hard to keep his eyes open, his sleepy feeling vanished when he felt Raditz pull out and sob quietly, the man whimpered, Uub felt something warm on his shoulder, it was Raditz' tears, with worry he gently buried his hand in black hair while his other hand rested on an abused back, he shushed Raditz and began rubbing his back, listening to the man he just met a few hours ago cry…

8888

_Where…where am I? _Raditz slowly opened his eyes, his vision focusing on the ceiling, in that moment, in that exact second when his brain went into full use, guilt, pain and regret washed over him, he sat up with effort, he held in a scream of rage as he squeezed his hand against his mouth, shaking with rage and crying, his fist hitting the bed again and again. He betrayed himself, he betrayed his heart but the worst of everything is that he betrayed…Rafu.

He had sex with a stranger.

8888

Slowly, so slowly Raditz made his way to what looked like the kitchen, it smelled like food coming from it so he guessed it was. Once he peeked inside, he saw the same woman from last night, working up breakfast, he heard Uub laugh, it only reminded him of last night, that horrible mistake he committed, it just was too much to handle, the feeling of skin contact…grabbing all his courage he stepped in the kitchen, the pink woman looked at him, full shock in her eyes, those red orbs burning his soul to ashes, she looked at her son who wore a smile on his face, she looked back at the man, discovering a crimson color covering his cheeks.

"So, you're still here?" She asked.

"…I'll leave today…" Raditz scratched the back of his head.

"Hn." She placed an extra plate on the table as she sat with her own "take a seat, you must be starving with just bread and peanut in your stomach…"

"…" amazed he shyly took a seat, he poked his food, slowly eating as the small family were engaged in a light conversation.

From time to time, Uub's mother would glance at him, somehow her glances froze him to the core, now he understood how his brother felt with his father-in-law, he sighed and kept his eyes glued to the plate, he studied the colors of the eggs, bacon, and juice. They, all of the sudden, were the most interesting things in the world, yellow, reddish with white, orange, the juice had a few seeds, he counted the beats of his heart when he felt both of them stare at him, with a fake cough he wiped his sweaty hands on the sweatpants that Uub had placed out for him.

"My ex-husband's clothes fit you nicely." The woman said.

"Bit tight…" his voice came out rasp from being quiet for so long.

"How did you sleep?" Uub asked

"Pain, a few nightmares, hangover…"

"Are you always like this?"

"Huh?" He finally looked up.

"Your attitude, it's annoying." She stuffed her mouth with toast, a few crumbs flying his way.

_Your table manners are annoying. _He took a deep breath "I slept fine." As he said 'fine' he eyes darted towards the boy then back at his plate.

"Hn. So you thinking of staying with us?"

"…are you inviting me to stay?"

"Yes, so say you will before I change my mind."

"…"

"Why the change of heart, mom?" Uub smiled widely

"Brat needs a place to stay."

"Thank you, ma'am." Raditz couldn't believe that this woman was letting him stay at her house!

Not everyone turned their back on him after all, he found refuge from strangers, hard to believe, he could barely believe it. But, then again, he was the one who left…

"The name's Buuna Majin." The woman said

"Buuna?"

"Yeah, Buuna, gotta a problem?"

"No…I'm Raditz Son."

"Nice to meet you, Raditz Son, so make yourself at home." She smiled, picked up her plate washed it and left for her first job, Uub explained that they spoke before he woke up, he had convinced her to let him stay.

After Uub's brief explanation, a very heavy silence hung in the air, it was so thick. Raditz couldn't look at the boy in the eyes, instead he concentrated on eating the rest of his food while Uub got up and washed his dish, the boy turned and leaned on the counter with a big, red apple in his hand, the crunch sound made Raditz shiver.

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

"Do you always speak to strangers?" Raditz asked, not looking at him.

"Nope, you're the first…first in everything."

_What the fuck do you mean 'in everything'? _He gritted his teeth, the sound filling the kitchen.

"First in everything you say." He put his fork down.

"I didn't know that sex felt so great." Uub giggled as he jumped and sat on the counter, his feet swinging back and forth.

"Please don't say that."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not'? Kid, you were fucked by a stranger!"

"You're not a stranger, Raditz Son."

"…" a huge knot choked him.

"Hey, don't think of it as sex, just think that it was a way to ease your stress."

"Ok…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Who's…Toma?"

Bam. That hit the spot. He looked away, he thought he would cry but it looked like his eyes were tired of so much salt water, it was fair, with a deep breath he looked back at the dark skinned boy, the one who saved him yesterday, the one who gave himself to him, the one who joined his body with his.

"He was my best friend, why?"

"You said his name in your sleep."

"Toma was my best friend, he passed away."

"I'm sorry…" He looked like a puppy, looking all gloomy all of the sudden.

"Yep."

"And, who is Rafu? You said his name more than once."

"…he…was…my lover."

"O-oh."

_Why do I feel like this? It was night lust, why do I feel so jealous? I know that we just met, but I feel that you have everything I want. _Uub looked back at the man, Raditz smiled and crossed his muscular bare arms around his chest, Uub remembered the sensation of his steel muscles moving under soft skin, he feared that his skin would've torn with the way they moved when they became one last night.

"Yeah, at first I didn't have an interest in him, but I came to realize that…I love him." Raditz said with a smiled in his face, he had confessed that he loved Rafu, to a stranger.

_Why are all the good guys taken? First Goku…Raditz too, what a disappointment. _

"You know, despite I told you I was a virgin…you broke me."

Raditz choked on the acid juice, he spitted it, the floor inked with a bit of orange, he looked at Uub, his eyes widen in shock when the boy nodded shyly, he didn't mean to hurt him…did he really lose control last night?

"I'm…I'm very sorry." He blushed harshly.

"It's ok…" he scratched his arm "do you…really love Rafu?"

"Yes, why you ask?"

"No reason…at least it's nice to know that I'll keep a piece of you inside me…"

Now he face turned from red to white "you're not-"

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you're worried about." Uub laughed.

_Thank God. _He let go of a shaky breath…he then realized that Uub liked him, really liked him, more than a friend, he couldn't let that happen, not because he didn't want to but because he didn't want to hurt another person.

"Uub, I want to let you know that, I won't stay here forever, I don't want you to become too attached to me, I don't want you to love me, I just want you to remember me as a stranger not as your friend."

"Why-" tears ran down his face

"Just do it! And stop crying…I hate it when kids cry for no reason…"

"…ok…" he wiped his tears with his sleeve

_I can't hurt you too…_

8888

Raditz stared out into the horizon, the pink and orange of the sky kissing the edge of the ocean, he heard his new friend puke for the third time, he warned the girl to not look at the waves right after eating, the girl with short black hair held her stomach, she whined as she leaned on Raditz' shoulder.

"Knock it off, Fasha, your moaning is annoying me."

"Huh! What a jerk! And to think that I believed you a gentleman."

"I am…with the other ladies."

"ASSHOLE!" She roared but her anger was replaced when Raditz began to tickle her.

"I'm an asshole?!" He laughed

"No! No! I'm sorry! Stop it!" She laughed pushing his hands away but failing when his fingers messaged her sides making her face red with laughter.

"I ain't stopping till you pee!"

"No!"

"EXCUSE ME, COULD YOU PLEASE QUIET DOWN!"

The laughing couple looked towards a man who had an angry face and was on one knee, his girlfriend crying in joy, Raditz and Fasha blushed when they noticed that the man was trying to purpose!

"Sorry, man!" Raditz scratched the back of his head

"Congratulations!" Fasha waved at the girl.

Back to their own business, Raditz and Fasha smiled at each when they heard the girl say, more like scream out her approval, both stared back at the ocean, Uub and Buuna stuck in Raditz mind.

_Buuna, Uub, thank you, I promise that I will never forget you…_

_Toma…I'm almost there…_

_Rafu…forgive me for betraying you…_

He felt a small hand shake his shoulder, he looked at the girl beside him, she smiled and chuckled before looking forward again.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Fasha let go of her breath "what are you going to do after we get to port?"

"What are you going to do?"

"First, I'll take a picture with you at Sydney's Opera house. Then I'll snatch my daughter away from her fucking father."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yep, she's six years old."

"…well, I wish you luck on getting her back."

"I hope that too…now answer my question." She nudged him on the ribs.

"_I'm not like the other blokes, mate…I don't like to live the big crazy life in the city…I love the Outback, my family lives there…"_

"_You live…in the desert?"_

"_It ain't that bad, joey, you should visit my family and me there, we're the only people living there."_

Toma's words repeated themselves in his head over and over again, going to the place where the Australian boy was born and raised was like a dream come true, since he was a teenager he always wanted to travel, now he could, he gained the enough money while working for a whole year with Uub and Buuna. He mentally thanked them again for their kindness, though his heart ached every time he remembers Uub's face when he said goodbye…he gave Uub a last, deep kiss.

"I'm gonna finish college…and find a friend's family in the Outback."

"I heard it's very peaceful there."

"I'm looking forward to leave him there…I can't grieve him forever."

Fasha nodded as she remembered the story Raditz had told her.

8888

He was finally there! He looked around, there was nothing but red land everywhere, it was beautiful, Fasha was right, it was very peaceful, he smiled when he saw three children running and playing with a dog, he looked at the humble home, he felt a knot in his throat. He never thought that he would be just a few steps away from Toma's family, his home. The place where he had enjoyed his childhood.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He said as he stepped on the porch, a woman with average height, brown skin, dark eyes and hair, looked up at him, she tilt her head and looked at an old woman, the old lady pushed herself off her rocking chair and stepped forward.

"What do you want, yank?"

"Are you Toma's grandmother?"

With that said he was wrapped in a very tight hug.

_**End of FB.**_

Raditz opened his eyes when he heard Rafu call for him, with a lustful grin he got up and planned to jump on his lover.

And make him scream all night!

8888

_**Tada!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, hi, hi, hi, Karly back with another chap chap for you guys, yes I know that the last one was weird, but hey I think I did a nice job, anyways guys thank you for favoriting me and fallowing me and for all your nice reviews, It's really making my day more light.**_

_**NEWS PPL! I will be posting a new story it will be a twisted story a mixture of Yaoi with non-Yaoi and obsession, yes I will be having boys fucking and boys loving girls, and it will have a bit of…um, drug using, lately I've been into drug fics so I'll be writing just a few of them cuz I'm not really good with drugs just with pot cuz I have tried it myself, anyways, crazy shit will be happening in that sick story, I have to say that it will be very sick, I told my sister the idea and she said that it was sick so I guess it is but I won't tell you when I'm gonna post it. Oh! And I forgot to say that for those ppl who said that what's up with so much disgusting gay stories, uh, guys respect ppl's stories, it says at the very top of the web page:**_

_**Fanfiction UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION. What the fuck do you think I'm doing?**_

_**On with the show!**_

**CHAPTER THREE: A NIGHT OUT WITH THE GUYS/I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU.**

Vegeta ran his fingers through his hair while wiggling his boots on, with a smile he checked himself out in the mirror, he twirled his waist from side to side, his own green eyes stared at himself, he loved his life, he truly did, it was perfect, he was married with a great guy, he had two healthy boys and a beautiful baby girl, he was still hot, so what else could he ask for? He heard Kakarot talking on the phone with Raditz; he was excited to be seeing his brother and his friends after a while! He gave himself the few touches and he was done! White skin-tight shirt, skinny jeans and ankle high boots. Oh and that cologne that drove Kakarot crazy.

Kakarot popped his head in the bathroom "ugh!"

Vegeta frowned "what?" Did he look bad?

"How do you still manage to squeeze into those jeans?" Kakarot wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

Vegeta giggled and pushed his husband's arms away and walked to the door, before going to their baby's room he turned around and smiled.

"Let's get moving and I'll tell you how to get me out of them."

Kakarot smiled as his eyes watched Vegeta walk away with a sway of his hips, he loved those tight jeans on him, he looked back at the mirror and touched his chin, it was scratchy but he was too lazy to shave! He would shave tomorrow, or maybe he could let his beard grow? He looked down at his clothes, Black button-up shirt, baggy jeans and boots, he decided not to button all the way up so he left it open a bit, exposing his pectorals, he shrugged and went to his boys' room to get them ready, Vegeta had called his father and the man had said that he would take care of the kids. Kakarot felt sad for his father-in-law, the man was all alone in that big house, his own father still had the twins so he wasn't all that lonely, but Mr. Vegeta…

"Zeke, Dante, c'mon kids let's go." He took a sleeping Dante in his arms, while a half-asleep half-awake Zeke climb on his back and held onto his neck.

"Where…we…going…daddy?" Zeke mumbled.

"You kids are going to your grandfather's house."

"Oh…" Zeke said before closing his eyes and struggled to not fall off his daddy's back.

"Ready, sweet face?" Vegeta asked as he walked out of their room with a sleeping Lily in his arms, she was wrapped in a million blankets; Vegeta hooked the bag with Lily's stuff on his shoulder.

"Yep." Kakarot opened the door and let Vegeta out first before he locked it and walked quickly to the car, his damn ass was freezing! With speed he opened the car's door and carefully placed his sons on the seats, he rushed to the passenger's door and opened it for his wife.

"Thank you Mr. Kakarot." Vegeta smiled.

"My pleasure, your Highness." He said in his fake British accent.

As he made his way to his father-in-law's house and while Vegeta sang along with a radio's song, he began to rewind his conversation with Raditz; his brother was a bit down, saying that he and Rafu had a fight, Kakarot had asked why and his brother only answered that he wanted to be a dad just like him. He was impressed that Rafu had said that he didn't want a kid, Raditz had tried to talk to Rafu, but the guy kept rejecting him, he only told his brother that he shouldn't push the guy to much, maybe he had his reasons to not want a child, but that he should just give it time.

"What's in your head, Goku?" Vegeta asked the man.

"Do you have any idea of why Rafu doesn't want kids?" He stopped at a red light and looked at his wife.

"Why you ask?"

"Because Raditz said that he suggested the idea, but that Rafu went all crazy."

"Crazy? What do you mean?" He rocked Lily when she began to whimper.

"Well, Raditz said that your brother had screamed 'no' and that he locked himself in their room and cried, Raditz said that he tried to comfort him, but Rafu would push him away, weird huh?" They took a left turn.

"Crazy bitch, he's always urgent to be fucked by him, I don't know why he's acting like a little girl now."

"Oh well, I just told Raditz to take it easy, he would fuck up if he keeps pushing Rafu, let's say that Raditz isn't so good at waiting."

"He wanted to be with my brother so he'll have to."

"Yeah, Raditz' an asshole sometimes when he asks for something, so if Rafu reacted like that maybe it's because the idiot asked to rough."

"Maybe."

Soon the couple could see the house, Vegeta was the first one to bounce out the car, child in arms, excitedly he made his way to his old house and knocked eagerly, Kakarot reach for Dante when he heard Mr. Vegeta call out for him, a shiver ran down his spine.

"Mr. Vegeta, it's nice to see you again." He smiled and stretched his hand out.

"Kakarot." The man shook his hand before he took Dante away from him and made his way back into the house.

"Ok, glad to see you too, Sir!" He rolled his eyes and reached for Zeke "grumpy old man."

8888

Vegeta took his husband's hand, both shared a smile once they were finally in the city, they slowly made their way to the club Bulma mentioned, she had invited everyone to it, Vegeta, Jayy, Angel, 18, Lunch, even Rafu, and the guys, she said it was one of her favorite clubs in the entire city, said it was worth going, dancing and getting a little tipsy, Kakarot sighed and dropped and arm around Vegeta's shoulders, finally they could go out alone after a while, no kids, just them.

"It's been long since I've danced." Vegeta said out of the blue.

"Well, today you'll shake that ass till it falls off!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" Vegeta blushed but laughed along.

"Remember when we first met?"

"Ugh, don't even remind me."

"Why not?" Kakarot let go of Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed and turned around, he laughed even harder with the look on Kakarot's face, big frighten eyes, his mouth slightly opened in shock, he could stare at that face for and eternity.

"Baka, I'm kidding! Of course I remember, you were a jock and I was a cheerleader." He began walking to their destination.

"A very sexy cheerleader." Kakarot caught up and hugged him from behind.

"And you were a very horny jock." He smiled when Kakarot kissed his neck.

"You loved it."

"Stop it, Goku!"

Vegeta squirmed and laughed when Kakarot's fingers attacked his sides, tickling him to tears.

"Cry, sucker! Cry!" Kakarot laughed.

"Stop! Stop! Sweet face!" He was nearly peeing in his pants.

8888

The young couple squeezed between the people who were dancing, Bulma was right! The place was amazing! As Vegeta and Kakarot squeezed towards the bar a very loud group of squeals were heard, Vegeta was invaded by the girls who hugged him and were jumping up and down. Kakarot clasped his hand with his buddies and shared laughs with them.

"Vegeta! I missed you so much!" Bulma squealed.

"Veggie, how you been!" Lunch kissed his cheek, like a thousand times.

"You know after three kids…" 18 looked at him up and down "you still look great."

"Pft, girl please." Vegeta laughed "where's Jayy?"

"Over at the dance floor, shaking his ass." Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile.

They all looked over at the people dancing, Jayy wore a smile on his lips, his body moved along with the music, he ran his hands through his blond hair and moved his butt from left to right, he pressed his body against Josh's, the guy had heavy lidded eyes and wrapped his arm around Jayy's stomach and moved his body along with the one of his lover. Next to them Angel danced more calmly with a stranger.

"Jayy is such a slut." Vegeta said and the girls agreed, he looked over his shoulder and saw a shot in his husband's hand "Goku!" He called.

Kakarot drank down the shot and looked over at his wife "yeah!"

"Take it easy, ok?"

Kakarot nodded, he smiled when Vegeta was dragged to the dance floor, quickly Vegeta began to move his body along with the music, the girls dancing with him, Angel soon joined and after a while Jayy was hugging Vegeta and dancing with his friends.

Josh ran his hand through his sweaty natural brown hair; he smiled over at the guys and ordered a double shot.

"How's it going, man?" Kakarot patted his back.

"Damn, am I horny!" He laughed and chugged down the alcohol.

"That boy has him working it since we got here!" Tien laughed.

"At least you had some fun." Yamcha smiled.

"Goku, isn't your brother going to come?" Krilin asked him over the din of the music.

"Yeah, but he's been having trouble with Rafu so I'm not so sure that he will or not."

The guys nodded and leaned against the bar watching their lovers shake what their mama gave them, damn they were hypnotized. Out of the fucking blue, Kakarot was impressed to see Rafu make his way towards the group and was soon hugged by Vegeta, where was his brother?

Kakarot heard a familiar whistle, quickly he looked around and spotted his brother, the guy waved at him and squeezed through towards them, he had his hair back in a ponytail and a cigarette in his mouth, he wore all black, as soon as he reached the guys he hugged his brother and clasped his hand with the other guys.

"What's up guys?" Raditz asked and blew the smoke out.

"Not much." Was Krilin's answer

"Just here taking a look." Tien said and Yamcha answered with a nod.

"Oh, Raditz, this is Josh, remember him? He's Snake's brother." Kakarot dropped an arm around Josh's shoulders.

"Yeah, I remember you, how's your brother?"

Josh shrugged "he's ok, I guess, married with a psycho bitch."

Raditz chuckled and took a long drag before letting go of his breath "tell him I said 'hello'."

"Sure."

"Yo, Raditz, come here I need to talk to you."

"…yeah."

Raditz followed his little brother to the other side of the bar, Kakarot ordered them a beer and stared at his brother, he grabbed the bottle, drank and waited for his brother to speak. Raditz, didn't know how to start, he didn't even know what he did wrong, Rafu simply went nuts, with the word 'baby', what was wrong with him, he didn't even push him, he didn't even ask! It was just a suggestion! A suggestion, that's it, but it got Rafu all shaken up and psycho against him. So now, how to explain it to his brother without exploding? He was never good at explaining, people always said that his explanations were to brief and told them nothing, it only got them more confused, he was lucky that his teachers understood him in school.

"So?" Kakarot asked.

"So, what?" He picked up the bottle and drank, long ones.

"What did you do to him?"

Raditz sucked in, pulled the rest of the cigarette out of his mouth and crashed it against the ashtray as he let go of his breath "nothing."

"Nothing? Then why did he react like that?"

"Listen I asked him nicely, ok, I mean I didn't even ask!"

"…what?"

"Argh! I mean that we were just eating dinner and I just said 'hey, can you imagine us as parents? What do you say?' that's it, that's all that came out of my mouth."

"Hm…that's fucked up."

"You don't say." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, don't get bitchy with me, ok. I'm just trying to figure this thing up."

"Don't, it's my problem not yours, little brother."

"Ok, listen, why don't you forget that subject for tonight and just enjoy yourself. Later you can ask him again or maybe talk to him calmly about the subject, ok?"

Raditz smiled and wrapped his arm around his brother's neck and pulled him close to ruffle his hair "thanks, kiddo!"

"Hey, hey, stop it, man!" he pulled himself free "let's go back with the guys."

"Right." He grabbed his beer and followed Kakarot.

8888

The guys leaned on the bar, watching everyone dance and drink, sweaty and tired Vegeta and his friends made their way to their mans, he smiled and landed on his husband's chest, breathing in deep the smell of his cologne, he looked up at him and smiled when Kakarot leaned down and crushed their lips together.

Jayy was still dancing in Josh's arms, tugging on his arms to coax him to the dance floor but Josh whined and shook his head, Angel could only laugh at them as he sipped on his drink and rejected a guy, the girls drank with their lovers, Rafu sipped at his drink, he flinched when Raditz wrapped his arm around his waist and dragged him to his chest, he felt Raditz kiss the top of his head, not resisting the cold shoulder anymore he buried his hands in the man's hair and pressed their lips together. Vegeta and Kakarot looked at each other then back at the madly kissing couple, Rafu slid his leg up to Raditz' waist, happy when the man grabbed onto his thigh and pulled it higher.

"Get a room!" Kakarot booed at them, they ignored him and kept on with their intense make out session.

"Leave them alone, Goku." Vegeta rested his head against his chest.

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT NAPPA?!" Yamcha pointed to the tall guy who was squeezing through the people.

"What the hell?" Angel raised an eyebrow when he saw his 'boyfriend' he immediately turned his head to the side.

"What's up guys?!" Nappa chippered.

"Yo! When did you arrive?" Tien asked, the other gathered closer except Angel.

"Today in the afternoon." He said as he reached out for Vegeta and crushed him to his chest, everyone was expecting that he would do that to Angel.

"Argh! Air, idiot!" Vegeta pushed him away and smoothed down his clothes.

"Sorry." He laughed "it's a nice club here."

"How did you find out?" Bulma asked.

"I called you-know-who's mom and she told me." He gestured to one person.

Everyone looked over at Angel who didn't spare them a glance, why was he so serious? He was having a great time until Nappa appeared, why? Something must've gone wrong with the two.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello' to him?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"No, if he weren't such a tight ass I would."

"If you weren't such an arrogant asshole I might forgive you!" Angel argued back but refused to look at him.

"Pft, whatever, I only got one month here and I ain't gonna waste it on you." Nappa turned his back on him.

Angel bit his bottom lip and chocked down a sob. What an insensible jerk, Nappa was!

"What a dick." Raditz said out loud.

"Excuse me did I hear you calling me dick?" Nappa was immediately face to face with him.

"Back off, Nappa." Kakarot pushed the man away from his brother "he's drunk."

"Hn." Nappa looked at the man with long hair before turning to Vegeta.

Vegeta's mint green eyes glared at his crying friend before they turned cold and looked up at Nappa, he growled and made pointed at Angel, Nappa rolled his eyes and shook his head, Vegeta grit his teeth and pointed at the guy again, when Nappa shook his head again he took a fist full of his shirt and dragged him down and whispered in his ear.

"If you don't apologize I swear that I'll rip your fucking balls off and stuff them through your nostrils, then I'll kick your ass till it begins to bleed!" He whispered with rage.

Nappa rolled his eyes and looked at Angel; the blond beauty wiped his tears away, for a second he felt like punching Vegeta in the gut for telling Nappa to come over to him, he didn't want to talk to the giant idiot! He wanted to slap the shit out of Nappa!

"Hey." Nappa said coldly.

"…what do you want?"

"Don't expect me to call you always."

The rest of the guys saw them, Nappa tried to look at Angel in the eyes, but Angel would turn his face to the opposite side, Nappa took his hand but Angel pulled it away, what the hell happened between them? Nappa rested his head on Angel's shoulder and whispered in his ear, they saw more tears from Angel, then the guy kissed the short one's cheek.

They sighed in relief when Angel whimpered and wrapped his arms around Nappa.

"Weird couple." 18 chugged down her shot.

Raditz shook his head and looked to his left, he went pale as snow; his eyes went wide and his heart bean to pound uncontrollably when he saw Uub! He saw Uub smile sweetly at him and wave, Raditz felt his heart sink, he smiled and waved back.

"You ok?" Rafu cupped his chin and turned his head towards him

"Y-yeah, I just saw one of my friends."

"Oh." Rafu smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

Quickly he looked back but Uub was gone, was it a hallucination or was Uub really there?

8888

"Oh my God, that's my song!" Jayy began to wiggle his body again, he dragged his friends to the dance floor.

"Here I go again." Vegeta rolled his eyes at Kakarot before following the girls and guys. He took his brother's hand and dragged him too.

_There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual tick-tack-toe, Yeah I know we both know, it isn't time, no, but could you be m-mine._

_We'll never get to far, just you, me and the bar, silly ménage a trois, sometimes, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine._

_Oh baby! Light's on but your mom's not home, I'm sick of lying down alone, hey! With this fever, fever, yeah! My one and own, I wanna get you alone; give you a fever, fever, yeah!_

_There it goes, you stole my so and so, 'cuase sweetheart no-no-nobody a no-no knows me or can find me, time to be m-mine, mine._

_Let's get inside your car, just you, me and the stars, kinda ménage a trois, sometimes, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine!..._

The sway of their hips was heaven to them, who said boys couldn't twerk? Raditz tilt his head when Rafu shook his butt and twerked, that was new, Kakarot drooled his eyes locked on Vegeta's body. (A.N: I laughed so hard XD.) Kakarot got even more excited when Vegeta, more sensually he couldn't, made his way to him, the prey, Vegeta pressed his back against Kakarot's hard body, and rocked his hips against him. Vegeta reached over his shoulder, grabbing onto Kakarot's neck and slowly, along with the music, he grind his butt, Kakarot shuddered wildly.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…yeah, yeah, yeah…yeah, yeah, yeah! You baby, oh baby, oh baby, baby you're mine…baby you're mine, mine._

"Mine bitches." He left the message very clear for every bitch that was checking out his husband. Kakarot Son belonged to him, a few hearts were broken. He smiled wider when he felt Kakarot's hard on and his heavy breathing. He teased his some more, parting himself from him and dancing just a few inches away from him, their bodies just brushed slightly.

_Give you a fever, fever, yeah! Give you my f-f-fever, my f-f-fever, give you my f-f-fever, my f-f-fever, give you a fever, fever, yeah, give you a fever, fever, yeah!_

_Vegeta you are mine tonight _Kakarot growled as he dragged Vegeta close to his body and began to kiss his face off, only giving him chance to breathe through short gasps, Vegeta moaned as Kakarot pulled his hair and ran his tongue over his neck, sucking hard on the skin between his ear and neck. Vegeta gasped, scratching Kakarot's clothed back when his hand grasped his buttock.

"Get a room!" Raditz booed.

Vegeta giggled at his brother-in-law and tried to push away but Kakarot only growled and sucked harder on his neck making Vegeta throw his head back for better access, his eyes lidded with lust, he slid his leg up to Kakarot's waist, Kakarot glued their mouths together and ran his hand from Vegeta's knee up to his buttock.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called.

"What?" He threw his head back, green eyes glaring at blue ones.

"You won't believe who's here." Lunch joined in.

"W-who?" He groaned out when Kakarot lick his way from his neck up to his chin, not caring if the others saw them!

"Could you please stop simulating sex for a second!" Rafu was pissed off.

Vegeta laughed nervously and pushed away from the man, both flushed and embarrassed for going too far.

"Who's here?" He asked again.

"Chichi and her sluts!" Bulma was hysterical.

"What?!" Vegeta thought he would never see that slut ever again!

"Yeah, the bitch is fighting with Jayy and Angel." 18 pointed over at the dance floor.

"Oh fuck no!" The girls followed Vegeta, along with the guys.

They squeezed through the crowd and Vegeta saw her, she was in her slutty outfit, fighting with the guys, they stood their ground, so did she, she was a tough bitch Vegeta admitted that. He looked for Nappa who was standing behind Angel with a firm grip on his wrist, Josh pushed them to the side and grabbed Jayy, picking him up and taking a few steps back before the girl dared to touch him, or vice versa, he remembered when Jayy said he had slapped her, that was wrong, so wrong, but Jayy didn't give a shit.

"Go back where you came from cock sucker!" Chichi screamed.

"Josh, let go of me! I'm gonna kick this bitch's ass!" Jayy struggled to free himself.

"No, Jason, stop it! She's a girl!"

"I don't give a shit!" Jayy screamed.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Vegeta made his way to his friends.

"Oh great! Bravo, just what we needed! The Prince of sluts!"

"What the fuck did you call me, bitch!" Vegeta lunged for her but Kakarot managed to squeeze through the nosey people and just in time grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"PRINCE OF SLUTS!"

"OH, PLEASE DARLING, YOU STILL MAD FOR LOSING THE GUY WHO IS MAH MAN!?"

"PFT, BITCH PLEASE, YOU'RE JUST THE SECOND PLATE!"

"OOOH, SCATHING INSULT!" He laughed.

"I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DIDN'T IT SAY THERE THAT THIS PLACE WAS OFF-LIMITS FOR COCK ADDICTS?!"

Vegeta's blood boiled "I THINK IT SAID 'NO FAT BITCHES ALLOWED' WHAT ARE YOU AND THOSE JUNKIES DOING HERE!?"

"SAME GOES TO YOU!"

Vegeta laughed "I can't believe it, you love me!" He gave his most innocent look.

"Oh, please, who would love a fat ass like you?"

"I thought I was done with you in high school, seems you haven't gotten over me, honey."

"Ha! You're not even at my league!"

"No, I'm beyond it."

"OH, SHUT UP, YOU EASY MAN WHORE!"

"I'M GOKU'S WHORE, BITCH!"

Chichi growled and stepped forward, she reached out and slapped Vegeta across the face, Kakarot pulled Vegeta behind him and held onto him, he swallowed his own anger; Vegeta was trying to reach for her to beat her ass to the ground. Raditz grabbed onto a growling Rafu, who the fuck was that bitch to touch his little brother?!

"Bitch!" Bulma lunged forward and took a fistful of her hair. (A.N: I was cheering her on!)

"Let go of my fucking hair!" Chichi tried to punch her. (A.N: Remember that I love Chi.)

Bulma tugged on it before Yamcha pulled her away, Tien and Krilin held onto their girls before they began a fight too, the other girls tried to lung towards them too. The club was soon filled with screams and cussing.

Kakarot turned around and cupped Vegeta face "are you ok, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his cheek. "Ok! Ok! Guys stop!" He stepped back between the people.

"Slut! Go see your stylist your hair is awful, he must be the only cheap ass you could afford!" Bulma threw Chichi a chunk of her hair.

"Bulma stop it!" Vegeta cupped her face "calm down."

"Ok, sorry."

"Jayy, Angel!" Vegeta called them, the boys gave Chichi a death glare before reaching their friend.

"You should've let Bulma kick her ass." Jayy crossed his arms.

"No, I don't want her to get hurt by that harpy…guys do you remember that little dance we did in 9th grade?"

"That cute choreography?" Angel asked.

"I wouldn't say cute, Angel, you're mother called us horny monsters." Jayy blinked at him like if he were dumb.

"Guys, focus, we were rusty back them but I doubt that we'll screw up tonight."

"Wait, you want us to do those steps after so long?!" Jayy's mouth dropped.

"Yes, we can give it a try." He scowled and crossed his arms.

"But its rated R."

"Jayy, we're adults now, we were admitted in that porn section already, besides it's not that rated R anymore, it was when we were like 15 but not now."

"Ugh, fine."

"Ok, I'm with you guys." Angel followed his buddies back to the bitches

"Chichi." Vegeta twisted his mouth.

"What?!"

"Don't scream at me!" He recovered "show me your best dance skills."

"What!" She laughed "and, like, what will that prove?"

"That I'm better than you."

"Ok, what else your Highness?"

"You'll never show your ugly face here again. Oh and you also have to stay as far away as you can from any of us, especially my man."

"Whatever, you'll make a fool of yourself anyways."

"I doubt it."

"Ok, let's do it."

"Ladies first." No matter what scum, road whore it was, Ladies came first.

They were good he had to admit, even the people thought that, the fuckers were cheering them on, they were very good but not as good as him and his two friends, he was even better, he laughed loudly when Chichi slaves crashed into each other, that's when he won the war and the battle! It was too good! Videl and Pan were making such a scene, though he did feel sorry for them, because…he was going to take over the dance floor!

Jayy walked up to the DJ, he whispered in the young girl's ear, getting a few nods then a smile, he smiled back, and rushed back to his group, when the girls finished everything went silent and the lights went out, then the light focused on the three boys who had their hands on their hips. The sound of an alarm sounded throughout the club, then the voice of a woman sang.

Flawless, fast and amazing. The people were hypnotized, the three danced if they were one person, extremely flexible, never losing their sexiness, smiles on their faces as they twisted and tossed their bodies, bobbing their chests, nothing could distract them, not the lustful glares, not the screams of joy, not even the sound of their beating hearts. Flexing and unflexing their legs, spreading them, jumping up and keeping the same perfect, equal rhythm, cheers were heard when the music changed and the dancing became slow, the three lined up, turned left, heads snapped at their competition, smirked and spanked their butts, with a soft smile they bended at the waist, their hands crawling up their backs, Vegeta rested upon Angel's backside and Jayy on Vegeta's, they threw their heads back, hands and chests touching the floor, they went on all fours circling their chest, making their backside grind too, Kakarot, Josh and Nappa swallowed hard at the action. They marched behind each other, Vegeta smirking at Chichi as he buried his hands in his hair and moved it forward, messing it up, the people cheered when the guys turned, crouched, spread their legs and twerked, jumped back up and then with a final twist of their waists, their upper body was facing their competition, and it was over. Nothing but the cheers of the people…and…some boners.

With a roll of her eyes, Chichi turned on her heal and took a fistful of her friends hair and escorted them out the club, ignoring their whines and cries of pain, she'd just been humiliated in front of everyone by a man!

"I thought I was going to vomit!" Vegeta said when Kakarot wrapped him in his arms.

"You were great, now how about a drink?" Kakarot smiled and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Two please." Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms.

8888

Kakarot laughed as he stumbled in their home, he wasn't drunk, no, he was completely sober, Vegeta mumbled something, he was just a little tipsy, but it looked like if he chugged down a gallon of alcohol! Vegeta shook his head, his vision not too fucked up, he wasn't much of a drinker but he liked the happy feeling it brought him, though he will not grab it as a habit…

"C'mon, Vegeta."

"I'm not sleepy, baka, release me…"

"Shut up and climb in bed." Kakarot pushed the door of their room open, he smiled when Vegeta landed on the bed face down, then like a slug climb to the pillow and sunk in the mattress.

"Drunk with five shots." He chuckled, quickly dodging the flying pillow.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just tipsy." He scowled.

"Ah huh…" he stripped down to his boxers, hearing Vegeta chuckle he looked up "what?"

"Nothing, I'm just…horny."

Kakarot smiled, dropping his boot he climbed on the bed, crawling towards a drowsy Vegeta, it was past midnight, Vegeta let out a heavy sigh when Kakarot kissed his neck, his green eyes staring at the wall as his husband kissed his cheek, his fingers hooking inside his shirt, he felt Kakarot pull it up to his chest.

"You can scream as loud as you please…the kids aren't here now, so let's take advantage." Kakarot whispered.

Vegeta could feel the man smile against his ear, he squirmed when a tongue attacked his lobe, nipping and sucking on the flesh, it was one of his weak spots, he damned Kakarot for being so skilled, goose bumps covered his arms, he let out a startled gasp when Kakarot roughly pulled on his pants, snapping the button from the jeans and making the fly unzip all the way down, he chuckled.

"Eager are we?" He purred.

Kakarot smiled and tugged on the skin tight jeans, using just a bit of strength to get them sliding down and off those beautiful, sexy porcelain legs, he snaked back up crashing his lips with Vegeta's earing a moan from his prince, he was going to make Vegeta cry. Kakarot let go of Vegeta's lips, running his thumb against them, with a smirk he leaned down, lapping his tongue over one nipple, a whine came in response, he sucked, a groan, he nipped, and got a moan, it was fun for him to hear Vegeta respond when he played around with his body.

Vegeta shivered, burying his fingers in crazy spikes, moaning when the suction became rapid and rough, the heat began to rise to his face, making his blood boil, the sex monster above him stopped completely, making him growl for the sudden departure, he giggled when Kakarot began to bite his neck, making growling noise as he pushed porcelain thighs apart and settled between them. He loved the attention and Kakarot knew that very well.

Ah two victories in one night, what more could he ask for?

Strong hands slid up and down that gorgeous body, the teasing was driving him crazy, Kakarot's tongue surfed down to Vegeta's navel, Vegeta bumped his hips against Kakarot's chest, hurrying him for release, but Kakarot wasn't going to desist yet. He kept moving his tongue in and out and around Vegeta's navel, blowing on it he made Vegeta jerk.

"Goku...please…" came a soft plea.

Their eyes met, locking in a gaze that spoke volumes, as a matter of fact, words couldn't be pronounced to describe what that gaze said. It was filled with desire, need, but above that, love. Vegeta scowled when Kakarot scoffed and pressed his forehead to his stomach, what was so funny?

"Do you know how much I love you?" Kakarot whispered against Vegeta's heated flesh.

As the hands slid down to hook its fingers in the hem of the tight boxers, the small of the two felt his inside quiver, his blood burning his insides and his heart pounded harshly, he gasped when Kakarot pulled down his underwear, freeing his rock hard cock, the cool air caressing his flesh.

With a smirk Kakarot pulled back, his black eyes roamed over the body shaking under his fingertips, it was his favorite buffet, something he couldn't stop loving, every corner of Vegeta's body was perfection and beauty all together, he grabbed Vegeta's foot, holding onto his heel, he made sure Vegeta was looking at him, when the other man had his eyes locked on his action he smiled, leaning further he kissed Vegeta's toes, then kissed the sole of his foot, making Vegeta giggle, he chuckled back, moving his lips up to his calf kissing then up his thigh, Vegeta moaned, feeling his husband's breath against his inner thigh, the man lick and suckled his flesh there.

Vegeta jerked when a kiss was giving to the tip of his cock, he licked his dry lips wanting to say 'more' but the only thing that came out were pants and moans as those lips kept giving small kisses to his cock like if Kakarot were kissing someone's cheek lovingly, he needed more! He bucked his hips against his husband's closed mouth, he kept pressing, his member sliding to the side of Kakarot's face, rubbing against his cheek, he moaned tossing his head to the side when strong slender fingers were wrapped around his cock and began a slow stroke, Vegeta groaned covering his eyes with his forearm, his other arm tossed to the side, gripping tightly onto the covers, as he was slowly sucked into the depths of pleasure.

Kakarot watched Vegeta tremble, he was provoking that to Vegeta, and he loved it, he was the only one with that fucking right! And if anyone dared to ever touch his Vegeta, he would have to kill them! His hand increased its speed, Vegeta screamed in pleasure arching his back, choked in pleasure.

Kakarot let go of Vegeta's member, hearing a whimper in protest, with a sigh Kakarot spread porcelain creamy thighs apart and dipped his head.

Vegeta bit down on his hand, his teeth tearing his skin open and blood oozed down his chin, Kakarot's lips wrapped themselves around the tip of his cock, he watched Kakarot's head move down and then up again, the cold air blowing on his flesh, making him shudder, Kakarot repeated such delicious torture again and again, Vegeta gently thrusting his hips into his husband's mouth.

"Oooh…G…Goku…" Vegeta took a fistful of Kakarot's hair.

Kakarot only growled making his throat rumbled against Vegeta cock, a wave of pleasure coated Vegeta as he slammed his head back against the pillow. He focused only in Kakarot's wicked mouth moving up and down his meat, he sighed heavily, moaning when he felt Kakarot take him fully into his mouth, he lifted his head and looked at the sight, Kakarot's black eyes looking at him, his mouth tightly secured around his cock, deep throating him. The pace of Kakarot's mouth increased, his head bobbing fast, Vegeta could only scream his heart out, his throat began to hurt, it felt like a sting, but oh how he loved it, he never experienced oral sex before, but Kakarot being the one to make him squirm was twice the delicious. Soon tears began to run into his ears, his fists tighten around the sheets, he spread his legs further, he arched his neck, his green eyes staring at the headboard of their bed, his mouth making sounds only Kakarot could make him do.

Vegeta felt waves of pleasure crash against him, his stomach tighten a bit, his muscles tensed up, he sat up and took Kakarot's head in both hands and held him place, Kakarot gagged a little breathing through his nose since his mouth was busy, he felt Vegeta's fingers twitch as his seed filled his throat, a bitter sweet flavor, rare taste, but addicting.

He cleared his throat, his mouth still around Vegeta's cock, he released it when it went soft, he smiled when he saw Vegeta fall back on the bed, panting and flushed.

"Are you still horny?" He said as he climbed up, his nose a few inches away from Vegeta's.

Vegeta stared at him with lazy green eyes, his eyelashes batting slowly "n-no."

_Damn…_Vegeta's throat still hurt for all his screaming, but he would do it again, no doubt about that.

"I love you…" Kakarot nipped his nose.

"I…love…" Vegeta trailed off.

Kakarot chuckled when Vegeta fell asleep so quickly, he pulled Vegeta's underwear back up and rested his body on Vegeta's using the small shoulder as a pillow and burying his face in his wife's neck.

**_Yaaayy!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh the headache, I will never get in a fight again…can you believe it? I'm 18 and my mother has grounded me, disappointing…**_

_**Vegeta: What a pity…**_

_**Me: Yep, damn I'm gonna puke or something…I think I should go to bed…**_

_**Chichi: *grabs my ear* Oh no young lady! You will give them what you promised now!**_

_**Me: *slaps her hand away* You're not my mother.**_

_**Mother: You heard her!**_

_**Me: Nani? TTwTT fine! *throws reader story***_

_**Mother: *hits my head* Don't throw it to them, be respectful!**_

_**Me: The fuck? o.O**_

_**I must confess Mother and Chichi are alike, in some, awkward, painful, way…**_

_**Bold letter: Book…you'll get my point.**_

_**Your reviews encourage me! THANKS! **_***I think that this is gonna be the longest chapter that I am going to write in my life.***

**CHAPTER FOUR: ARE YOU SERIOUS? **

Kakarot lifted his eyes towards the mirror above his head and saw both of his sons looking through the windows, Zeke looked through the right one with a smile, while Dante was whining on the left, he was a brilliant student except for the part where he had to get up so early, earlier than Zeke, Vegeta and Kakarot didn't understand why, the boys always take a bath before going to sleep, Dante refuses to go to school if he doesn't take another bath in the morning, Vegeta always says that he is clean because he took one last night, but he would scream at the top of his lungs waking Lily and the cat. So every morning Vegeta would wake him up at 6:30 for his bath, while Zeke woke up at 7 sharp, Zeke watched T.V and ate cereal while Dante cried on the floor, he truly didn't understand why Dante is like that, neither him or Vegeta acted like that as a kid, he got a part of Raditz, Dante was a genius in math with only six years old, just like his big brother, Vegeta had said that Rafu was the one to wake him in the mornings, yes he whined too, but not like Dante, Dante was reserved and shy, but when things didn't go the way he wanted he was a complete chaos. Zeke was just like daddy, he was always happy, he loved sports and goofed around, he loved to dance too! Zeke had asked him if he could train him, with delight he and Vegeta began to train him a few weeks ago, no too harsh of course, Dante stuck to his books. Kakarot did a mental 'ooh.' He now knew why Dante was like he was; Vegeta said that their son had the exact same attitude as Mr. Vegeta. And it was true, Dante had a strong personality, it was impressive for a six year old, Zeke had Bardock in him, though sometimes Dante unconsciously let the Papa and Mama he had out, he would be so tsundere! Vegeta said once 'Dante is like you when he leaves the cold personality aside', true, but oh when Dante laughed and smiled and became all lovable he would look like a mini Vegeta, Zeke was a goofball, a mini Kakarot but when he got mad, his internal Vegeta came out.

Lily only giggled and pooped! She was having fun in mommy's and daddy's arms! Pulling on their hair and laughing when they made funny faces at her, she was full of life, hyper as hell like her mama, Vegeta had a little copy of him, she was ready to walk! She wanted to, but her legs said 'no!' they still weren't ready, when she scowls it was the image of Mr. Vegeta, but other times when she slept, she would unconsciously put both her little hands under her face, and there he was, Bardock sleeping! Kakarot would laugh, his father slept in the same position as her!

Today Vegeta's system decided to sleep some more, so Kakarot was the one to wake Dante for his bath, make Zeke comb his rats, the long haired boy would make a tantrum but he hushed him when he said that if he didn't they would have to get him a haircut, he chuckled when Zeke did his hair task, just like Raditz, no scissors allowed. He saw the school's building close, so with a sigh he looked back at the mirror.

"Boys, after school we're going to grandpa Bardock's house."

Mint green and black orbs looked at him with excited faces, Zeke same as always, Dante leaving his whining behind.

"Really, hurray, daddy!" Zeke cheered, then he scratched his head "but why?"

"It's grandpa's birthday, Zeke." Dante said with a hint of annoyance in his squeaky voice.

"Oh yeah!" He laughed with his twin.

"Ok, boys, off you go to school!" Kakarot stopped in front of the building.

"Bye daddy!" Both boys chippered.

"See you later!" He chippered back.

He smiled when the twins walked side by side, Dante was taller than Zeke, maybe Zeke inherited it from Vegeta, maybe not, he still had a lot of years to grow, so they would just have to wait. He drove away once the kids entered the school building with the help of a teacher.

8888

Kakarot closed the door behind him, the house was completely silent like when he took the kids to school, the clock struck 8 sharp, it was still too early to wake up Vegeta, Kakarot decided to leave him, let him sleep in, it's been a while that they don't do that, but now that the kids were going to December vacations, they will all have the opportunity to sleep as much as they pleased. Not knowing what to do Kakarot made his way into the small study they had, only a few books, Zeke called it the 'bad room' because Vegeta would send him there when their son was punished, Dante just called it the way his parents did. Kakarot took it as his small office, his books and paper work were sprawled all over, today he felt like reading, it was weird because he never reads, rarely ever does, he picked a book from the small top shelf and slumped on the cozy chair, the title said: Homicide…what the fuck? When and how did that book appear? After thinking for a while he remembered where it came from, he barrowed it from his gothic cousin…why? Not even he knew the answer, it sounded interesting, but creepy at the same time. He flipped it open to a random page, his cousin had said that it had various stories of psychopaths…she was the odd ball of the family. Like every other family, so it was normal.

The story's title said: Carnal Appetite…that only made him shiver so he decided to go one a little more light, the next one seemed to be lighter because it was called 'thoughts'. (A.N: based on true thoughts.)

**Since I can remember I have always had therapists, I've had the enough to think that I am crazy, believe me I am, I truly lack a screw in this head with thick hair, but, when did all this happen? Not even I know that answer, and I know myself very well, or maybe that is what I want to believe.**

**I must admit that I have homicidal thoughts, no…they're not suicidal, they're homicidal, sometimes these thoughts are born when they turn on that little switch inside my mind, it's easy doing it, you just have to judge me, infuriate me, with a simple touch of your fragile hands, sometimes I am at your disposal…I must be honest with you, I am only at the disposal of those who I want, they're a few, for those who I am not, go to hell. With just hearing your voice causes these thoughts to burst, I could do it, yes I could kill a person, but I don't do it, not because I don't want to, believe me I have the guts to do it, but I don't do it for two reasons.**

**I fear that the will of God will engulf me in the torture of oblivion.**

**I want to pass the trip to jail.**

**But I don't lack appetite, I can do it now, while my family is asleep, I can go to the kitchen, or I can just use my hands, I can twist your neck till I hear it snap, I can chop you down to little pieces, feel your warm blood on my cold hands, taste that liquid, I want to know if it tastes like mine, just that, it's an innocent curiosity, right? For me it is.**

**What kind of thoughts await in this head of profoundness and stuffed mystery? People say I have a great imagination, true, I do, but I haven't put it in action, I already told you my reasons, but I simply wish to explore my bestial side, I swear that I won't leave a trace of you, I won't, I promise, I just want you to run and try to hide in the darkest corner where I can't find you, let's play the cat and the mouse, shall we? Whether you like it or not, you'll have to do it, my mouse trap doesn't kill but it doesn't let go either, your life is at risk, it's a game, and I plan to play it, I can smell your fear, your sweat on my tongue, I can hear your heart beating against your chest. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, over and over again. But if you're good and not a sore loser, I might let you go, a bit damaged.**

**When night comes it is when my thoughts explode, my father irritates me, it's a bother listening to his stupid speech, it's the same shit every time he fucks the bills on his shit, he always plays the victim in the house "I'm a piece of shit!" He claims himself, if he considers himself as such, why should I give a fuck?**

**Full of shit, I must put a stop to it, maybe if I did some brain surgery, things could click together again, I wish I could just feel your blood down my throat, paint my walls with pretty trees with your life, can I kill you? Can I eat your limbs? Can I play with your eyes? I just want to see what color are your bowels, are they pink or are they red? How big is your heart? I want to poke your lever; I want to see your spine-**

Kakarot closed the book, a disgusted and terrified look on his handsome features, what the fuck did he just read? How was it possible that his cousin enjoyed reading that! It was horrible! That person, that assassin, could be your sister, or your friend, or even the nerd!

He threw the book under the small sofa behind him, what kind of people read that? He shrugged and took off his shirt leaving himself half nude, oh well, he would just stick to the kids' bedtime stories, Vegeta was a genius when it came to telling his instant stories, Kakarot would snuggle between the kids, both boys under his arms, Lily cuddling against Vegeta's chest, and Vegeta's imagination would go wild, telling them about aliens that came from a planet in other universe, telling them about powerful warriors with a monkey tail that transformed them into a great ape every time there was full moon, Vegeta would make them sit up in astonishment, making them believe that those warriors really existed, the kids were all excited, Lily simply giggled and pulled on her mama's hair, Kakarot would smile and say "God, I love this wildcat."

He looked at his wedding ring, his thoughts immediately going to his brother, how are things going with him? They haven't talked for a week, not after that night in the club, so now he was longing to know if in a near future he would be called 'uncle'.

_I just hope things get better for him…_Kakarot yawned loudly, shaking his head and ruffling his hair, he stretched his arms over his head and dropped them under his head, interlacing his fingers he leaned against the chair, tilting it on its back legs, Kakarot remembered when he did that in high school once, his chair slipped and he fell back, his friends wanting to laugh out loud but couldn't because they were in a library and the lady was a bitch. He chuckled when a small snore came from the room, the sounds of his lover's soft breathing took over the house, from time to time Lily would whimper but not cry, maybe she was having a nightmare, to make sure his baby was ok, he got up and went to his room to check on her, she was sleeping comfortably, both her little hands under her face, Kakarot moved over to his bed, crawling in not caring to take off his shoes, he laid next to his wife, above the sheets, his hand holding his head up, his eyes roaming over Vegeta's delicate face, his lips were partly open, a very small scar under his eyebrow from the accident when he was a child, nobody knew about that scar, only him, one day he woke up and glued his eyes to Vegeta's face and discovered it, that scar was his. He looked down at Vegeta's neck, a small pretty mole on his collarbone, oh how he loved to kiss it; he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against porcelain warm skin. Kakarot sighed and got up from bed, he needed a cup of coffee.

As he waited for the machine to do its masterpiece, he began to think, deeply, think about, what would his life have been if he never met Vegeta? Would he been forced to marry Chichi? Her father had always considered him a son, even after their departure, he remembered his time with her, at the middle of their relationship he came with the conclusion that he was with her, because it had become a habit to see her every day, and because he wanted the love of a woman, he secretly sought for that motherly love in Chichi, it worked for a while but then she began getting bitchy. He actually considered her a friend and not a girlfriend back then…and right now he actually wanted to be her friend again. Kakarot chuckled; good thing Vegeta couldn't read his mind, because he would've ripped his balls off.

Once his coffee was ready and sweeten as he liked he walked back into the small study room, he opened up his laptop and went to work, he hated essays, he was never good at making them, though the grade he gets didn't say that, it wasn't that grade were you say 'OH MY GOD I AM A GENUIS!' No, it wasn't that high, but never that low, it was acceptable for him, his teachers and his mentor who was a girl younger than him, though Vegeta didn't know about her and there was no need either, Vegeta would start with the whole thing like he's done with Chichi, Uub, Judy and all the others…he shook his head, he remembered the day they went to the neighbors party, that girl he met in the park Brett, was cousin of Victor! That short hyper kid he met years ago! Oh the twerp was just as crazy as when he was younger, the boy immediately hugged him and even tried to kiss him! Vegeta step forward and slap Victor across the face screaming 'who the fuck are you and what are you doing touching my man?!' Oh the drama that day, Vegeta fighting with Victor over him.

A small furry head bumped his shin, he looked down and saw Midnight looking up at him, he smiled and patted his lap, delighted the feline jumped on his lap and rubbed against a hard stomach trying to get Kakarot to pet him, when he got his wish a loud purr invaded Kakarot's ears.

"So, why did you leave Vegeta's side, hm? Did he try to hug you to death again?" He scratched behind the feline's ear, making it purr louder.

Someone at the door cleared their throat, the person dressed in a baggy shirt and tight boxers, the feline quickly got on its paws and stared at Vegeta lovingly, Kakarot just smiled as Vegeta made his way towards them. A heavy sigh left the man's lips as Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kakarot's chest and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Morning, sweet face…" He kissed the man's neck.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good, but if it weren't for that spoiled cat meowing in my ear…" he reached for the feline and scratched his ear too.

"It's your fault for spoiling him."

"Shut up." He turned Kakarot's head and pressed their lips together "we have to take the kids to school…" he mumbled not breaking lip contact.

Kakarot pulled away and chuckled; he took a long drink from the mug "what time do you think it is?"

"7 sharp?"

"It's 10:15, babe."

Vegeta scowled and reached over Kakarot's shoulder and grabbed his wrist, pulling it close to his face, his mint green eyes focused on the watch, with a snort he let go of his husband's hand and pulled away.

"Wow…" he chuckled.

Kakarot got up, taking his empty mug and walked out of the room, Vegeta and Midnight following behind, though Midnight followed all the way into the kitchen, Vegeta stayed in the living room, looking through the CDs, he smiled as he pulled one out, his favorite, he turned on the stereo and put the CD in, he turned the volume up, dancing a little to the song.

_When I was young, I fell in love, she was a goddess, with a world inside of her mind, when she moved on, something went wrong, she took my power and the love I had inside, now that I found you, I don't know how to, if I could fall in love again, I'd fall in love with you…_

He smiled when Kakarot appeared in the living room with a box of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other, Midnight meowing and scratching his shin.

"Nah ah! You're crazy, kitty!" Kakarot shook his head down at him.

"Meow." Midnight tilt his head, pressing his paw against his shin.

"Nope, you can't eat this shit. I already poured food in your bowl."

Kakarot chuckled when Midnight raced towards the kitchen again, that neko was crazy but as smart as a human or beyond!

"And you say I spoil him!" Vegeta laughed as he stretched both his arms over his head, feeling his joints pop.

"Hm." He smirked and offered the glass of milk to Vegeta.

"Thank you."

Soon Vegeta had a white mustache, Kakarot tilt his head and frowned, he cleaned the milk from Vegeta's upper lip with his thumb, for a moment he looked too much like his father-in-law, he shivered at the thought, yucky. Mint green eyes smiled up at him, not resisting he leaned down and gave Vegeta a soft peck on the lips, Kakarot licked his lips tasting a bit of milk.

"So, baby, you ready to go?"

"Where if I may ask?" He put the glass on the floor and twisted at the waist making his spine crack.

"Dad wanted me to help him cook, remember? I told you last night, babe." Kakarot dragged a chair, turning it opposite side, he sat and dropped his hands on the back of the chair, watching Vegeta stretch his arms and bending back making his spine crack again.

"Hm…I can't remember." He sat on the floor, forming his legs in a V, he leaned to the left, his fingertips touching his toes easily, he flexed back and did the same with his right leg, feeling his muscles stretch comfortably.

"Well, maybe that's because you were mad with Zeke for hitting Dante…"

"Maybe." He spread his legs farther apart, doing a full front split.

Kakarot shivered at that position, he always did, he enjoyed watching Vegeta stretch, seeing him flex into positions he never imagined a person could do, but it was like his favorite toy. Vegeta brought his legs back together again, leaning forward till his nose was touching his legs, he pulled back with a sigh and wrapped his fingers under his left calf, Kakarot tilt his head as he watched Vegeta pull his entire leg up, towards him, and held it against his shoulder, Vegeta did the same with the other.

"You know as much as I love to see you do that, we need to get dressed and ready to go, sweetheart." Kakarot said as he shoved four cookies in his mouth.

Vegeta sighed and dropped his right leg, he cracked his neck and gently stretched out on the floor, Midnight leaped on Vegeta's chest making him chuckle and tap the pink nose, with a purr Midnight rubbed himself against Vegeta's face, tickling his nose with his fur, Vegeta laughed like a little kid and gently pushed the cat away, Midnight meowing and going back into the kitchen.

"If you stretch me out, it might be faster, I like to take my time." He smiled slyly.

"Ugh…" Kakarot got up and went on his knees.

Vegeta teased him by moaning gently as Kakarot wrapped his hand on the back of his ankle and the other under his knee, ignoring Vegeta's teasing moans, he lifted his leg, gently pushing on it, moving his own body forward, straddling Vegeta's free leg, Vegeta smiled and threw his arms above his head, with ease Kakarot leaned forward, jumping a little when Vegeta's winced with a hiss, his muscles protested a bit before relaxing completely. He giggled kissing the tip of Kakarot's nose when they were face to face, his leg next to his head and his toes touching the floor.

"Do it with the other now."

Kakarot obeyed, letting go of Vegeta's leg and tipping the other leg, for a moment his eyes darted to the nude leg then back at glinting minty eyes, oh not that glint, he blushed a little, he's always wanted to do this kind of stretch to Vegeta, he once saw Bulma in the same position he was right now, she stretched Vegeta and vice versa, he was immediately consumed by jealousy, he envied her for pressing her body against Vegeta's, he envied her when their faces were so close, they could've kissed in that instant! But instead they were talking and laughing. That's when he heard from others that the boy wasn't interested in girls, so that was his chance to get close to him, and look at them now! Was he lucky or what?!

"Doesn't this hurt you?"

"No, I like the way it feels." He sighed heavily.

"Oh…you know," he was now literally on top of Vegeta, who cracked his knuckles and neck "if you keep cracking your knuckles you can cause some harm."

"You don't say?" He smiled, nibbled Kakarot's bottom lip, causing him to groan.

"Geta, I'm serious, you may not get arthritis, but, you hurt yourself in other way, I mean you can dislocate them or you can tear the ligaments in your fingers apart, or-"

"Yawn!" Vegeta slapped a hand over his husband's mouth, he sighed and looked to the side "and here I thought this position would get you horny…"

Kakarot smirked "who said it isn't?"

Vegeta smiled when his other leg was pushed next to his face, the hand holding onto the back of his left knee was removed and snaked down, slender, long fingers hooked in his underwear and the fabric covering his porcelain skin began to roll off his hips, he gasped when Kakarot began to tease his entrance with his finger, Vegeta's breathing began to come out in short gasps, one because he wanted the sex monster he had for a husband to fuck him there and now and the other was because he was bent in a position where he couldn't breathe normally. Then that finger was gone, Vegeta whimpered and tried to hold himself on his elbows but it cut his breathing completely, Kakarot reappeared between his legs and with a sly smirk he licked his middle finger.

"Damn it, Goku!" Vegeta screamed in frustration.

Kakarot's fingers made lazy circles around the entrance that was trying to swallow him; Vegeta couldn't do anything but moan and squirm all over the floor. Vegeta gasped, the man was gone, his legs landed on the floor, where the hell was the bastard?! He raised to his elbows and in front of him was Kakarot sitting on the floor with his legs formed in a V, his fly undone and his hard, throbbing member exposed to the air, was he waiting? Vegeta tilt his head, with a heavy, shaky breath, he got rid of his underwear and with a smirk crawled towards his husband, his shirt tickling his bare ass, never taking his mint green eyes off Kakarot, the music vibrating around the room only made his crawling action more sensual, causing Kakarot to hiss in excitement.

_Let's hope we don't wake up Lily _Kakarot smiled, running his fingers through black hair "good, kitty."

"What now, master?" Vegeta purred.

"Well…would you mind if you return the favor?" He looked down at his throbbing cock.

Vegeta lowered his upper body, his other half high in the air; licking his lips he opened his mouth wide.

Kakarot was wrapped in an intense wet heat, God it was amazing! He moaned quietly as Vegeta bobbed his head slowly, his small mouth was so tight, it was making him lose control, Vegeta sucked in his cheeks and let go of Kakarot's cock with a pop sound, he panted and moaned as he took his husband back into his mouth, without thinking Kakarot took Vegeta's head and thrust into the hot mouth causing Vegeta to gag a bit, damn the man was big, his eyes got watery but his body had another reaction, hornier and hornier every passing second.

After a few seconds Vegeta let go with a pop, Kakarot took his hand and dragged him forward, Vegeta was now straddling the man's hips, he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, moaning in Kakarot's ear when he felt the wet tip of his cock rubbing against smooth ass, he smiled when he felt the man's hands lifting his baggy shirt up, Kakarot's fingers gently squeezing Vegeta's rib cage as he lowered that gorgeous body down on his burning, eager cock.

Vegeta threw his head back, electing a beautiful moan, his walls stretching blissfully and swallowing the man, his fingers buried in black hair, Kakarot's face was buried in Vegeta's chest, breathing in his scent, his scent was the same as before, sweet and intoxicating, he moved Vegeta's body up and then down, feeling his muscles squeeze and then go loose, it was a hidden heaven, every time they became one it felt different, the sensation was the same but different at the same time. Kakarot couldn't have lived on without Vegeta, it would've been the end of his life, their bodies fit perfectly, the spaces between their fingers were made for them, everything of Kakarot was Vegeta's and everything Vegeta had belonged to Kakarot.

"Goku…take all of me…" Vegeta whispered into his ear.

"Are you mine?" He thrust into the beautiful body.

"Y…yes."

"Are you mine, all mine?"

"Yes! I'm yours! Every part of me is yours!" Tears ran down Vegeta's face as his body bounced on Kakarot.

"Tell me that every day…" He pushed himself forward.

Both falling on the floor, Vegeta wrapped his legs around Kakarot's waist, his nails gashing the skin of his husband's back, he was being torn to pieces, this man making love to him was the one that caused him to choke in pleasure, made him cry and laugh.

"Goku…you…sound like…ah…if you were going to die…ah!" Vegeta arched his back, angling his hips so Kakarot could rub against his prostate.

"I…I just want to hear that…" Kakarot groaned.

Kakarot pulled away from Vegeta's embrace, he pulled himself up on his knees, his hand holding Vegeta flat on the cold floor, sweat fell from his chin, Vegeta jerked, his legs tightly wrapped around his husband's waist, his mint green eyes sparkling, his mouth opened and electing beautiful sounds, Kakarot's favorite symphony, he could listen to that all day.

Vegeta slapped his hands over his mouth and arched, muffling his cry, waves of bliss washing over him as slender fingers wrapped around his member, Kakarot watched the display before him, beautiful, he closed his eyes and listened to Vegeta's desperate moan, feeling his hand warm and wet. Vegeta panted, his chest moving up and down in a rapid movement, he whimpered when a hot stream raced in him, Kakarot put both hands on each side of Vegeta's head, panting and shaking.

Vegeta rubbed Kakarot's cheek, smiling at the ticklish feeling.

"You haven't shaved." He whispered.

Kakarot opened his eyes "no…I'll do it tomorrow…you better take a shower before we leave."

"Yeah." Vegeta pushed himself on his elbows and captured Kakarot's lips. A small wail and whimpers sounded in the house, Midnight ran out the kitchen and into the master bedroom, Kakarot kissed Vegeta's forehead.

"I'll get Lily while you take a shower."

"I want another round." Vegeta bit his bottom lip.

Kakarot's eyes grew wide "are you serious?"

8888

Raditz dried his hair and threw the towel on a chair, he stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes going from his now shaved face down to his chest, his fingers poked on his scars, every scar has its story, right? Every…single…one. With a sigh he yanked a t-shirt over his head, gritting his teeth when it refused to move down his chest, the damn thing was too tight! With a growl he yanked it back off and grabbed a grey sweater, he looked at the mirror again when he felt Rafu's arms around his stomach and his warm face pressed between his shoulder blades, he sighed and gently pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked Mr. Vegeta's son.

"Nothing…I just want to talk."

"About?" He sat on the bed, yanking his shoes on.

"About yesterday." Rafu whispered.

"Talk." He turned to the younger male when he sat next to him, their eyes locked.

"I didn't mean everything I said to you."

Rafu is the love of his life, Rafu slowly was beginning to become his enemy too, always fighting, shouting, tears, days of not talking to each other, Raditz felt like if he were sinking in the ocean, it was absurd, they were hurting each other, living with Rafu like this wasn't normal, it was like rain that refused to stop, living like enemies, why? Because of that same fucking issue, that's why, Raditz has never been so torn up in his life; fighting with the one he loves every day wasn't normal, it was stupid and immature!

_I don't want to do this anymore…_he cupped Rafu's face, looking deeply in his eyes, tears threaten to leave Rafu's eyes.

"Do you love me, Rafu?"

Rafu nodded "yes."

"Then why do we have to be like this?"

"I…I don't want you to leave because of…" his heart betrayed him, tears surfed down his cheeks and down Raditz' hands.

"It's impossible to be absolutely sure of anything…but…" Raditz pulled Rafu closer, hugging him tightly "there is no one, absolutely no one in the universe who can love the way I love you."

Rafu sobbed, his hands squeezing Raditz tighter, drinking his warmth, their relationship was falling to pieces, it was tearing him to pieces too, they lived as strangers under the same roof, it had to stop. He ran his hands down Raditz' back, he traced something very interesting, the scars under his fingertip felt like the shape of nails, he tried to look, finding twin scars on his back.

"Who marked you as theirs?" He pulled away from the taller man.

"What?"

"Your back, it has the claim of another that isn't me…who?"

Raditz reached back and touch his skin, goose bumps invaded his body, when did that happen? He made a rewind in his mind, growing a little uncomfortable, a blush covered his cheeks when he remembered the responsible of the act, a stranger he met years ago, the one who gave himself to him on the first night. Quickly he got up and went to the mirror, he looked over his shoulder and saw the twin scars there, Uub's mark.

"Oh…"

"Oh?" Rafu asked as his eyes focused on Raditz' back.

"…wow, uh." He sat back on the bed.

"Tell me." The younger male demanded.

"I am, just let me see where I can begin…"

"From the start." Rafu's voice now sounded angry, his eyes watery, his bottom lip quivering "a-and I want the truth Raditz Son!"

Raditz glared at him, he took a deep breath, calmly running a hand through his long mane, Rafu wanted to know, he was, it won't be pretty though. The truth? Raditz snorted, he would never lie about something so delicate, he wasn't going to, he had always been a good liar, an 'expert' said Kakarot when they were kids, indeed he was, once Kakarot got in trouble at school, around the age of fourteen, just a beginner in high school, at the third week he got into a fight, Raditz had a plan to save his little brother's ass, so he made a fake letter, saying that Kakarot was sick and in bed, he was always good faking Bardock's signature, and then he made a another one saying that they were going on a field trip, he gave one to the teacher and the other to his papa, oh but he knew the damn school counselor was gonna call so he was ready, he picked up the phone and the stupid woman thought he was Bardock, and then end of the story, neither counselor or father knew about that day…but this was different, more serious than a fake letter.

If Rafu wanted the truth he was gonna have it.

"Listen carefully, the four years I was gone, I ended up in another city, I walked and walked not knowing where my feet were going, I was drunk, broken, hurt, I can't remember how but I stopped in an alley, completely lost, grieving over Toma, my best friend, the one who I ditched you for the last time we saw each other, instead of being with you at the movies or the beach, I was with him in a restaurant, that night we were at his apartment and he confessed that he loved me, we made love that same night, and then I went looking for you, but you refused to see me, I knew you were mad for my actions, but when Toma came to America it was rare, and if I lost the chance to see him…one night they called me and told me that Toma had died…" Raditz rubbed his eyes

"…" Rafu looked away from him.

"And then when I most needed you, you disappeared, you left without saying goodbye or where you were going, from that day on my life depended on a fucking bottle of alcohol, I ended up in fights, a knife opening wounds in my chest and stomach, and then I met a kid…"

"K-kid?"

"His name was Uub, he was the best example of naïve, he was clumsy and annoying, but he was the one who found me in that alley and took me to his house, me a complete stranger, if I weren't who I am, if I weren't Raditz, I could've killed him, grabbed anything I pleased before his mother got home. I made a strong connection with him, but I never thought that he would give himself to me, I made love to him, on the first night…I worked a year in the café he and his mother worked at and I gained the enough money, I said goodbye, Uub's eyes tore me apart, I couldn't leave him like that, I gave him a last kiss, from the deepest corner of my heart, because I knew he fell for me, and I felt guilty because I betrayed you."

"…t-then?" His breath hitched.

"Then I left, went to Australia, I finished college there and I lived in the Outback, the place where Toma was born, I went there with the purpose to leave him there and slowly for the three years I did…" Raditz caressed Rafu's cheek "but I must be honest, those years I wanted Uub, I needed him, my body craved for him, I just wanted to hug him and kiss him, run my fingers over his dark skin, I wanted to make love to him…Rafu, do you believe me?"

Every time Raditz said 'him' a tear fell from Rafu's eyes. Believe? No man would make up a sex story like that; he looked into his lover's black orbs, a pair of daggers staring straight at him. Raditz' face was thrown to the side, Rafu's hand to the level of his face, now with a stinging sensation.

Raditz grinded his teeth, holding in the need to slap Rafu back, he got on his feet staring bullets down at Rafu, not saying a word Raditz left the room and the apartment, Rafu let go of his breath, he didn't want to do that, it was just an impulse, Raditz having sex with others? In those four years he didn't touch anyone, not a single person, he may have kissed some other guy but not have sex with him…not like Raditz. The younger male looked out the window, down where the parking lot was, he saw Raditz, the man leaned on the car and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, waiting for him.

Rafu felt sick, his head pulsing harshly, today just wasn't his day. He felt vertigo hit his senses and rushed into the bathroom.

8888

Kakarot and his small family sneaked into the Son's house, Kakarot made his sons a sign to be silent while he sneaked into the kitchen, peeking in he saw his father by the stove with his silly apron, he tip toed to him, telling himself mentally that he was a mouse, as little and as quiet.

"Glad you're here, sport."

"Pffft!" Kakarot chuckled, his mission failed "hi, daddy" he kissed his father's cheek.

"Where are the kids? And Vegeta?"

"Um-"

"GRANDPAPA!" Twin calls rang in the kitchen.

"Yo! Here is my favorite pair of trouble!" Bardock picked up both his grandsons and kissed their cheeks.

"Hello Bardock." Vegeta entered the kitchen with a hyper girl in his arms.

"How you been, Vegeta?"

"Trying to-ow!" He pulled his hair out of Lily's reach "trying to control this monkey."

Bardock smiled and put the boys back on the ground "Lily…"

Lily's head snapped to the side, her eyes sparkling and a huge grin drew itself on her face, showing off her two little deadly teeth, she bounced in her mommy's arms, stretching her arms to her grandfather. Bardock took her and held her in his arms, kissing her rosy cheeks and little nose, making her laugh when he threw her up in the air.

"Goku!"

Goku's head snapped to the side "Maddy!"

Maddison jumped in his arms and squeezed him, then she kissed Vegeta's cheek, next Alison came into the kitchen attacking Kakarot then doing the same as her twin with Vegeta, both girls squealed when they saw Lily, the boys running away from their kisses and arms.

"Oh, Vegeta, I forgot to say that I invited your father." Bardock said as he gave his daughters the laughing Lily.

"Really?" Vegeta's mint green eyes sparkled.

"Yep, he's outside with my sisters and mother." Bardock smiled.

"Ok, thank you…I'll be back" Vegeta kissed Kakarot's cheek before taking his girl and boys and rushing off to his father.

Kakarot chuckled when outside there were more squeals from his cousins and aunts, Lily was probably the most spoiled baby girl in the world!

"What you want me to do papa?"

"Pasta."

With a nod Kakarot began to do his task, after a few second of fighting with the pasta bag. The bitch refused to open. Kakarot looked towards the entrance seeing his brother. Raditz pressed a finger to his lips and sneaked behind his father, he covered the man's eyes.

"Raditz, you know I hate that."

"Hi, daddy" He kissed his father's cheek.

"How you been, kid?" The man never left his task.

_Horrible _"great!" He looked over his shoulder and saw Rafu, they made eye contact.

"Mr. Bardock, Sir, happy birthday."

"Hello, Rafu." He let his son-in-law hug him before going back to his task "remember what I told you, call me Bardock, not Mr. I feel old when they do that."

Rafu blushed and nodded before heading off to look for his brother. Raditz immediately began to chop down the vegetables, ignoring his father's and brother's looks, he wasn't going to talk, it was his life, his problem, he had to solve it on his own.

Soon the kitchen was filled with men, Bardock, Kakarot, Raditz, Gohan, one of Bardock's oldest friends and the boys' cousins, they all were helping and making jokes about Bardock's age, the man would laugh along or come up with a better comeback, making the men burst out in laughter.

"Oi,oi! C'mon uncle Bardock! You'll get a heart attack!" Gohan laughed

"Ha! You going six feet under before this old man dies!"

Everyone laughed their lungs out.

Turles appeared at the kitchen entrance. Everything went silent, and he didn't know what to do with every guy staring at him.

"Umm…I umm…" he began to back away.

"Wanna join the guys?" Bardock asked, everyone silent.

"Um, no, no thank you, I wouldn't like to interrupt." He smiled and took a step to the right, ready to leave.

"C'mon, don't be an ass."

Turles glared at Kakarot, Kakarot's cousins and brother stared at him, was he looking for a fight? The man wore a smile on his face, Turles truly wanted to just walked up to him and slam his fist in the guy's face, with a forced smile he walked away.

"Oh look, I found an ass." Bardock hit Kakarot upside in the head.

"Harsh on the chosen words, uncle" Gohan chuckled.

8888

The party went on calmly, except for the distant Raditz kept with Rafu, everyone was walking inside to eat and chat in the kitchen and living room, Vegeta watched as Raditz pulled away from Rafu's grip and walked out to the yard, the man with long hair slumped on a chair, giving the house his back, he needed to think.

Vegeta walked up to his brother with a worried face, they still didn't get passed the whole 'baby' thing? Or maybe it was something else? It wasn't his problem but it still worried him, the coldness between them and the tense sensation was heavy and choking. Rafu pushed in his tears and replaced it with a stone face, but that didn't fool Vegeta.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

Rafu grimaced "…hello"

"Why the sudden coldness? Are you guys still with the 'baby' thing?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Hmm" Vegeta nodded, he looked over at Raditz "you should talk to him about your reasonable choice of not wanting a kid, your attitude is just pushing him away and sooner or later..." points at Raditz "that man will get sick of you and your shit."

Rafu watched his brother leave, with a heavy heart he stepped outside and silently slid the window close. He nervously walked up to his boyfriend and gently tapped his shoulder, the man didn't look up at him, he kept his eyes on the grass and his hands folded under his chin, supporting his head, Rafu let his tears flow, he then kneeled in front of Raditz and pushed between his hands breaking their hold, Rafu began snuggling against his chest and wrapping his arms around the man's stomach, caressing the long locks of soft hair, holding him close. He didn't want to push Raditz away, he loved him too much to do that, he didn't want to fight with him anymore, he didn't want to make Raditz cry, he just wanted to hold him close right now, inhale and intoxicate himself with his virile scent.

Raditz sighed and simply looked down at Rafu, he wanted to hug him so badly, but he was tired of the same shit, the same situation over and over, it became like a routine, you get sick of routines and want to start a new thing…he was sick of dealing with Rafu's drama.

"I'm sorry, Raditz, I'm sorry." Rafu sniffled.

Raditz pushed his arms away "just stop, ok?"

Rafu stared at him with wide eyes, his bottom lip began to quiver and his brown orbs were soon blocked with tears, Vegeta's voice went over and over in his mind again, was Raditz sick of him?

"Raditz?" He whispered.

"You do this every single fucking time! You cry, you whine, you whimper, you laugh, you smile, you get angry and here I am like a fucking idiot by your side! Why does it always have to be my God damn fault?! Huh?!"

"R-Raditz-"

"No! Stop! Stop! Stop! I am not falling for that again! I have tried to be the sweetest fucker but you take that to your advantage and use me! I am sick of your shit! We fight, you cry, and I fall down to my knees and say the same words every time, it's always my fucking fault right, you're always the one who's right…I love you, ok? But it's like if those three words were a weapon that you take and use to fuck me up."

"Raditz…I…I…" Rafu could hardly speak with the lump in his throat

"You what? Hm?"

"I…"

Raditz got up "Rafu…I can't do this anymore…I don't want to do this anymore."

"Raditz, no please, baby, wait!"

Raditz stopped in his walk and shook his head, a disappointed sigh leaving his mouth as he turned and saw Rafu still on his knees and crying, his eyes looking beautiful as he cried, his hair gently moving along with the wind. Raditz looked up at the sky, tears surfing down to his ears, he rubbed his face, he never thought that he would be so torn up.

"Rafu, please, stop…"

Rafu sobbed loudly, he held his stomach tightly and rocked back and forth, memories coming back…memories he thought died a long time ago…seems they were still fresh in his mind.

"Please!"

Raditz rubbed his nape "Rafu…"

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Rafu stop." Raditz walked up to him and pulled him up to his feet, Rafu locked his arms around his neck and kissed Raditz' lips, he held him tighter, he pulled his lips away and looked into Raditz black eyes, those deep pools he would drown in. He refused to let go of Raditz, never, Raditz was his, forever even in the other world, Raditz carefully lowered Rafu to the chair, his entire body shaking, Raditz got on his knees and squeezed Rafu's legs, Rafu couldn't stop crying and sobbing, his body shook as he held himself…Raditz has never seen him like that, it was the first time and it shocked him.

"I…can't a have a baby Raditz!" He cried.

"Rafu it's ok…you don't have to, I understand-"

"No! I…I…" his breath hitched and he sobbed again.

Raditz felt that he was kneeling in front of a little boy, a little boy who didn't want a toy but didn't want to give it away either.

"What, Rafu? Tell me, you can trust me, you can tell whatever you want, because I'm your boyfriend and I love you and I care about you. Rafu, you are the most important person in my life."

"If I t-tell you, you'll leave m-me and I don't w-want you to leave me!"

"I won't leave you." He put his right hand to his heart "I promise."

"I…" Rafu breathed in and out for a few minutes, his eyes red bloodshot "I can't have a baby…not because I don't want to…I do want to have your baby, because you're different from the other guys I've been with, you can say that you love me openly. When I was a teenager I looked for love in places I shouldn't, but they just wanted a quick fuck, when I was sixteen I met this guy, he was everything I ever wanted, he was gorgeous and it was like if I had found prince charming, it was too good to be true but it was true, he was so lovable and sweet, I never told my father about him because I knew that he wouldn't accept him for one reason. He was a cocaine addict. But he was mine, he always said that he was mine and I blindly believed him. I gave myself to him, we had sex over and over, so many times…then one day, I was feeling sick and then I knew that I was pregnant, I was only sixteen so it was scary but I was happy because it was his! And then I went looking for him at his house…and…as I opened the door, he was there. Fucking some girl on the couch next to a fucked up guy. The sick bastard was taking turns fucking them…I t-told him that I was pregnant and you know what the fucker said?" Tears streamed from his eyes down to his chin and neck.

"…" Raditz was too afraid to speak.

"He laughed at me and said that the kid wasn't his, that it was another guy's kid, that he had the suspects that I was cheating on him, he called me a slut and when he began dragging me out his house I cried and begged him not to leave me, I was so stupidly in love with him that I would forgive his infidelity, but he refused to take me back…he pushed me and I began to fight back, I wanted to hug him but he punched me…here…" points at his belly.

Raditz eyes turned wide "you…"

Rafu nods and whimpers "I lost my baby…"

"Rafu." Raditz pulls Rafu into his arms and lets him sob "shh, it's ok, I'm here, baby."

"I-I can't lose another baby, Raditz."

"Shh, I understand, I never thought that I was pushing you…I'm sorry. If you don't want to have a baby now I'll wait a lifetime, if you don't want to ever, I'll understand because I love you and I don't have the heart to leave you alone."

"Too late."

"What?"

"…I'm pregnant." Rafu began to sob again.

Raditz felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, was it a dream? He shook his head as tears began to flow like cascades out his eyes, his world stopped, time froze, he stared deeply into Rafu's big sparkling eyes, this person in front of him, shaking and crying like a little boy was going to make him a father…he wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to hug and kiss Rafu, he cupped Rafu's chin and leaned forward, gently and slowly pressing their lips together, everything was perfect now.

"W-when did you find out?" said Raditz with a broken voice.

Rafu wiped Raditz tears and held his face with both of his smaller hands, nobody knew about his secret, not Vegeta, not his father, not his best friend, not a soul knew about the pain he went through, the many years of hiding his depression, the millions of nights he would cry himself to sleep, his hidden self-destruction, his lies before the many eyes, he still hides himself behind a smile, but with Raditz he could forget about everything, forget about his abortion, Raditz made him forget even who he was. Just looking into those black orbs was everything he needed.

"A week ago…I've been feeling sick and all and then I just knew. That night after the club."

"Rafu, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was afraid."

"Are you serious?"

Rafu nodded "yes."

"Rafu…"

"Yes, love?"

"…will you marry me?

Rafu sobbed and nodded at his lover.

Raditz hugged Rafu tightly, ignoring completely his family who were walking outside, he held his lover tighter, his nephews came running to them and both parted for a while to hug and kiss their cheeks.

"Why are you crying uncle Raditz?" Zeke's mint green eyes locked with black ones.

"Because I feel happy."

"Why uncle Rafu?" Dante held Rafu's face in his tiny hands

"I'm very happy."

"Ooooh!" Both twins smiled

"Zeke, Dante! C'mon kids, leave them alone!" Kakarot crouched and opened his arms.

"Daddy!" They yelled and ran into his arms, both laughing when Kakarot spun them around and walked away after giving them a wink.

"Goku!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone snapped their heads to Vegeta, the beauty put his daughter on the floor and slowly removed his hands from her little sides, Kakarot crouched and encouraged her to walk into his arms, Lily giggled and took one step then another, everyone watching with a goofy smile, Lily looked over at her uncles and before reaching her daddy she turned her feet towards Raditz.

"Hey!" Kakarot pouted.

"Shh!" Vegeta hushed him with a kiss.

Lily held out her little hands, Raditz chuckled and turned his body towards her and opened his arms, Lily smiled and snuggled to his hard stomach.

"Awww!" Maddison and Alison yelled and hugged their daddy, Bardock chuckled and carried both girls in his arms.

Raditz held Lily up and looked at her porcelain face, she was absolutely beautiful just like her mama, she pressed her tiny hand to his nose and gave out her Son grin.

"Dada!" She said with a laugh.

Raditz looked over at Rafu, both sharing a smile.

_**My fucking gosh was that taking my forever! I am so sorry for not updating sooner :3 PPL YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! THANK YOU!**_


End file.
